Music In Body And Soul
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Re-named! AU&OOC. Lucy is going on a music camp for two weeks. There she meet Igneel, but something happens. Is Igneel really the one he says he is? And who is the "Phantom's"? A Drama/Romance fic. main: NaxLu! including a little Gajeel/Levy and Gray/Can
1. Chapter 1: Camp

**Well mina-san I just came up with this multi-chap fanfic whien I was at the hospital ( it's not about the flu, just checkning my eyes ^^ ) Ahem, anyway, this is an AU ( P.S I finally get what AU mean's :D ) and it's going to be much humor, a little drama and ofcourse Love~ and so everybody know; Lucy is 16 and Natsu is 19. Gray also 19, Cana is 17, Gajeel 20 and Levy is 16 like Lucy! Ofc there are going to be more characters but I'm to lazy to ramble up every single one. But Lucy, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Gajeel are just the youngsters who's going on the camp, the Otter are the leaders. And guess what the camp is called? ;3**

**And sorry for spelling any word wrong and my grammar is like shit. ^^ Critic is welcomed, but not to harsh… :D**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT! Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama own's FT and it's character… and I do not own the Songs I am going to use for this either :D **

**Summary: **_**Hi! My name is Lucy and this whole summer I'm going to a music camp. It's going to be so fun and much much more! It's just one thing, there is a boy here who look's really familiar. He look's like and his voice is just like Natsu Dragneel's… one of Japan's best music artist in pop and rock. But it couldn't be him, because his name is Igneel Wolt. Maybe they're relatives or something. **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One: Camp<span>_

_Lucy's POV;_

Oh hell to the yeah! It's summer and that's not the only great thing. I'm going to a camp, a music camp! Can you believe it? Two weeks of just music and fun. And everything is packed and clear. Now it's just to get to the bus and then all the fun starts.

"Lu-chan! The bus isn't going to wait for you!"

"Hai hai!"

Agh… my bag is heavy! My arms are going to fall off if we have to walk to reach the camp. By the way, I'm 16 and my the person who called just a while ago is Levy McGarden. My best friend since kindergarten. She is also 16 like me.

"Lu-chan! Hurry up will ya'!" she shouted so I have to go down to the hallway, and fast.

_~Later~_

Wow… this place is just amazing. After two hours of busriding we were finnaly here. And the place is really something special! A lake, small and cute cottages, a fireplace, music-studio room and a big scene! I'm sure we're going to play up there on the last day here.

I didn't see were I was going and neither the person before me. All I could see was the back of a boy and 'BOMPH' I walked right into him. He stumbled a bit amd I fell on my butt. It hurt but not much.

"Hey, you okay?" My eyes, which have been closed, opened and I looked right into the boy's black orbs. Than I recognised that his hand where infront of my face.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled and took his hand. When I stod stright up and dusted the dirt away, I chuckled lamely. "Sorry for walking into you, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's cool, no worries." he smirked and I smiled back. But then I saw his pink hair and tanned skin. I gasped. He looked at me. "You okay?"

"A-are you maybe Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?" Stupid Lucy! Ofcourse he's not him, but…

"No, I'm Igneel Wolt, and that Natsu guy is my relative. We look alike, I know." he said, but something in his voice that was lacking off.

"Yeah you really does, but never mind! Let's be friends!" he nodded and we high-fived. He smirked and I gave him a smile.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE COME TO THE FIREPLACE SO WE CAN CHECK UP SO ALL OF YOU IS HERE!"

Igneel and I rushed there and sat down beside each other and faced the campleader.

"Cana Alberona?" the leader asked.

"Yes.." the voice come behind me, and there sat a girl with long wavy brown hair with… a bottle of juice?

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yes." the boy next to Cana answered, but where is his clothes? Maybe he is an exhibitionist, in that case… Ewww!

"Levy McGarden?"

"Hai!" I don't need to look, she is my best friends after all.

" Lucy Heartphilia?" finally my name came up.

"Yes, I'm here." my smile stretched to ear to ear. I was glad that my motser said I could go here

"Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yeah whatever…" by the sound of the guy's voice he was gruff, probably he are a punk. And guess what? He really is a punk! Piercings all over his face and arms. He have long black hair. Poor Levy… she sits beside him.

"And last, Igneel Wolt?"

"Hell yeah I'm here!" he shouted and shoved a fist up in the air. I giggled and he smiled at me.

"Allright, I am Erza and is the leader of this camp. My co-workers are these people; Mirajane, Makarov, Macao and a person who is not here, but are going to sing with us one the scene at the last day when we show your parents and relatives what you have learned on this camp. Now you have this day free."

Everyone cheered and was abort to rise up when…

"BUT! First I must inform who you are going to sleep in the same cottage with.

Cottage 1; Levy McGarden with Cana Alberona

Cottage 2; Gray Fullbuster with Gajeel Redfox

Cottage 3; Igneel Wolt with Lucy Heartphilia"

Wha-what? I'm going to sleep in the same cottage with Igneel. Not that I don't like him, it's just that I really hoped that I were together with Levy-chan. Well Igneel is kind too, so it's not that bad… I hope.

"We hope that all of you are going to have fun at Fairy Tail Music Camp. Now go and pack up and swim or something now Wien you have free time."

"Hai!" all shouted. Everyone headed to their cottages. The one Igneel and me are going to share is Cory, but Wien we saw the bed. Oh f*ck. It's a doublé bed.

"Well… we should pack up." Igneel said and I sighed in relife for that I didn't have to break the silence. A pretty awkward silence indeed.

"You're right.

_Normal POV;_

A few hours later everyone was gathered around the fire and they did sing a song called; _I said a BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

Mirajane playad the guitar and everyone else sang the lyric's

_I said a BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

_I said a BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

_I said a BOMM CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA BOOM_

_Ahh~ _

_Oh Yeah~_

_One more time!_

_Baby style~_

_I said a BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

_I said a BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

_I said a BOOM CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA BOOM_

_Waa waa~_

_Goo Goo~_

_One more time!_

_Cowboy style~_

_I said BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

_I said a BOOM CHICKA BOOM_

_I said a BOOM CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA BOOM_

_Yeeeeh hoo~_

_Yeeeaaa haaa~_

_One more time!_

_Motorcykle style~_

_I said a WROOM CHICKA WROOM_

_I said a WROOM CHICKA WROOM_

_I said a WROOM CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA ROCKET CHICKA WROOM_

_Aha~_

_Oh yeah~_

When the song was finnished, they laughed and talked.

"Lu-chan! Your voice is soo sweet!" Levy said and hugged her best friend. Lucy just laughed and said Levy sang just good as her.

Later when the group had singed more and playad some games, it was time for sleep. Igneel and Lucy walked beside each other.

"Hey Igneel,"

"Hnn?" he answered.

"You are great at singing!" she smiled and gived him thumb's up.

He scratched his neck and blushed a bit. Than he chuckled.

"Hehe thank's Luce."

Lucy smiled. Wait… did he call her Luce? Aw~ he have a nickname for her.

"No prob!"

A while later they have changed to their sleeping clothes and layed down under the big comforter.

"G'night, Luce"

"Nighty, Igneel."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo End of charter ONE! :D <strong>

**I rally hope you people liked it and I want to thank Rose Tiger for your review on "A Family"! XD**

**R&R :D if you want u can just pm me or something if u may have an little idea of what should happen Newt :P LoL **

**Love: F-T-K :3**

**And here is the link to the song they singed: .com/watch?v=F2XVfTzel8E**

**Delete the spaces if there is in the link :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Game Gone Wrong

**Yoo! A new chapter and thanks for the review in the first chappie :D … *sigh* it was meant that I planned to go to school but my fever went up to the roof. Stupid flu… -.- :3 btw, thank you who added my story to your fav! It really make me happy XD**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does ****J and the songs I'm going to use is not mine either XD **

**P.S this chappie are going to be funny and a little drama! ;) **

**Chapter two: Game Gone Wrong**

Normal POV;

The sun shined in to the little cottage were Lucy and Igneel was sleeping a deep slumber. Some how she didn't wake up of his snoring and drooling all night. But soon Igneel couldn't take the brightness, so he slowly opened his eyes. It was a bit blurry at first but soon he could see everything clearly.

_BEEP BEEP_

"Oh damn it…" he muttered and walked to his jacket. He searched in one of the pockets and found the phone. A new message showed on the screen. He opened it and read it quietly to himself.

**From: Gray Fullbuster**

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**Message: **_**Hey, fire breath! U know that the girl, Lucy was it?, can't know your real name. It's must be a secret, that gang is not far behind u…**_

Oh, so he was Natsu Dragneel. Natsu sighed and clicked on the reply button.

'_Yeah, I know that already, ice freak… btw, have you got any information from Gajeel?' _he sent it and yet again sighed.

"What are you sighing about, Igneel?" Natsu jumped from the voice but calmed down. It was just Lucy.

"No nothing. Just.. It's nice weather today." he answered and smiled. Lucy cocked a eyebrow but smiled back. She looked out from the window and saw it really was nice.

"You're right, it's nice today."

_BEEP BEEP._

Natsu read the message.

**From: Gray Fullbuster**

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**Message: **_Yeah, he has been patrolling the night but nothing happened. So no worries that you are going to be killed by paparazzi or 'you know who'. _

A quick reply; _'Ok, good. But why did you guys have to follow me to this camp? I know you're my life-guards but yet… :/' _

But Gray didn't reply. Natsu grunted. '_Stupid exhibitionist!_', he thought and laid back the phone in the pocket. Then he started to look for clothes in his bag. Boxers, pants, a T-shirt. And a pair of black sandals. He forgot that Lucy was in the same room so he pulled the shirt off and laid it on the bed.

Lucy shrieked. Natsu had pulled his sleep shirt off and now stood there, topless. Fast she covered her eyes and turned around but at the same time managed to scream out "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" and threw a pillow at him.

Bull's-eye! She struck him right in the face.

"THE HELL!" he shouted out, or rather muffled it out. He took the pillow and chucked it on the bed. "What was that for!" he growled. Slightly annoyed that she had flung the damn thing in his face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO SPEAK! YOU STRIPPED BEFORE MY EYES, LIKE I WASN'T HERE!" she shouted back. Now they were face to face. Just a inches apart and you can bet they didn't notice it.

"I did not!" he said.

"Oh yes you did!" she replied.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I said I didn't strip before your eyes. In that case, it wasn't on purpose!"

" Oh yeah? How can I believe you?"

"Oh god! You're such a weirdo!"

"Say what!"

"You heard it!"

Gray who just stood there sighed for these two idiots foolishness. He must end of this before something serious happens. He inhaled.

"HEY!" he shouted and crossed his arms.

Natsu and Lucy, who were startled, jumped back.

"What do you want, ice freak?" Natsu asked, still annoyed.

Gray just snorted. With uncrossed arms, he turned around and started to go out from the cottage-door. "I just wanted to tell you guys it's breakfast."

"Oh, tell the other's we are coming soon." Lucy said and waved. Gray smirked and waved back. Natsu cursed quietly and walked to the small bathroom. Just a few minutes later he was changed and… yeah his hair was still spiky and messy.

"Your turn, weirdo." he smirked and walked out of the cottage.

"HEY!" he heard Lucy scream and short after a door, the bathroom door, slammed shut. Natsu chuckled and grinned. '_This is going to be fun._' he thought and sat down beside Gajeel.

Gajeel gave a nod to him. Natsu gave him thumb's up.

_~After Breakfast~_

"Hear up everyone! Today we are going for a walk in the woods."

Groans could be heard.

"Stop complaining. We're going out in the woods to listening to various sound's that the nature give to us. Do everyone understand?" Erza said and looked at the youngsters.

"Hai!" they replied.

Erza nodded and started to walk into the woods. Everyone followed her and was listening to sounds that thay couldn't hear normally in the cities.

KRAA KRAA!

"HIIIYAA!" the girls shrieked and hugged each other. The boys just shake their heads.

"Relax would ya' it was just a crow…" Gajeel said and gave them a teasing smirk.

"Quiet. You will scare the animals." Erza warned. Everyone shrank at her gaze.

"H-hai, Erza-san…" they replied and started to walk again.

They heard many sound. Like when the wind played with the leafs on the tree or the rippling sound from the brook. It was beautiful to listen to. Lucy even caught a white butterfly.

Gajeel was deep in thoughts, the crow didn't sound normal. It was to light sounding to be one. Then it struck him. Fast he ran over to Erza and whispered what he suspected to be. She nodded.

"Okay, now it's time to go back to the camp!" she informed. Every one complied her and they headed back.

_~Back At The Camp~_

Now they had some free time. Gajeel told Gray what he thought why the crow sounded like and Gray nodded.

Natsu who also was there were told by his guards that he must not go out in the wood alone. HE just rolled his eyes and walked over to Lucy. She sat at the lake and gazed over it. A smile spread across his lips. "Can I sit here?" he asked her.

Lucy looked up and smiled. She patted her hand beside her. He took that as a yes and sat down beside her. A comfortable silence was between them. "Hey, let's play a game!" Lucy said after some minutes.

Natsu smiled. "What kinde of game?" he asked.

"I was thinking of 'Can you guess what I see?'." she replied.

"Okay! I start! Uum… I can see something big and dark grey." he said and grinned.

Lucy looked around. Aha, he must mean the big stone one the other side of the lake. She pointed at the stone. "Is it the stone on the other side?"

Natsu shake his head. "Nope." he said and pointed at… a moose? Lucy sweat-dropped and chuckled lamely.

"It was a moose…" she said and looked at the creature. It was really big. The her eyes caught something. "Aaw~ Look a moose calf, Natsu." she giggled. Natsu shrugged. Yeah sure, the calf was cute but it was something that gives him the creeps. "Okay, I see some thi-"

"Look out!" Natsu shouted and shoved Lucy away and jumped in safe distance.

BONK!

A big branch landed where the two of them just had been. Lucy squeaked and stood up and hided behind Natsu's back.

"Ho-how could that could happen?" she stammered and looked at Natsu. He just frowned .

"Don't know, but we can't stay here…" he answered. Grabbing her hand he dragged her back to the camp. "Stay here." he demanded and walked over to Gajeel who was at the fire place with a guitar in hands. Natsu called his name and he looked up.

"Gajeel, I want you to check on a branch near the lake." Gajeel nodded and handed the guitar to Natsu. '_What the hell is going on?_' he cursed and his grip on the guitar tightened.

**End of chapter two! :D I think this chapter went out real good XD my grammar maybe isn't that great but no words were wrong-spelled! :3 **

**R&R and you will make me really happy ;) **

**Love: F-T-K**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth About Igneel Wolt

**Omg! I have sooooomuuuuuch coming from my head. So many ideas and scenes that I want to happen in this fic :3**

**I thank : **_**Strawberry26453**_** for your review :D It's makin' me happy that you want me to continue the story :3 **

**Just so everyone knows. In this chapter it has been two days since the branch accident. :D **

**P.S It's a looooooooooooooooong flashback in here too… ^^**

**Disclaimer: Like in the other chapters, I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, neither do I own the songs I'm going to use ;) **

**Chapter three: The Truth About Igneel Wolt**

* * *

><p>Lucy POV;<p>

Two days. It has been two days since that branch almost crushed me and Igneel. If it weren't for him. We would lie in a hospital bed all wrapped up in bandage now. Guess you can call it being lucky with having someone with fast reflexes by your side.

On this two days we have had so much fun! I tested to play the piano and the flute. And Levy, Cana and I sang 'Where Them Girls At' by Nicki Minaj ft. Flo Rida and David Guetta. I love Nicki's voice. She is just so amazing, and she raps pretty well too!

Anyways, Igneel is in the cottage, searching for his bathing trunks. But he have been gone for almost ten minutes. Maybe I should go an check if he's alive or not. I sighed and got up. Fastest as a can I walk up to out cottage and was about to knock on the door when I heard him speak up, maybe he is talking with someone. But I couldn't hear no one more than him. Maybe he speaks with someone through the phone. I sat my ear against the wooden door and listened.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, I'm going to set up the speakers. I have to find my trunks." I heard the 'peep' sound, the speakers were on.

"If you know that you haven't time to be on this stupid camp, why do you stay? Can you answer me that, Natsu?"

NORMAL POV;

Lucy's eyes grew wide. Natsu?

"It's non of your business, Loke!" Natsu snarled at this Loke person. Lucy tried to hear more so she pressed her entire body at the door.

"Why?" Loke sounded irritated. But Natsu seemed to take no care about that.

"You know damn straight that the Phantom's is after me. And if I leave this place, Lucy and the other might get killed. I don't want a repeat of that again!" he almost shouted at his lifeguard through the phone.

Lucy had tears in her eyes. He sounded so hurt. Her heart clenched, even if he is a famous person he's still a human being with feelings and thoughts.

"So, it's about a girl?" Loke's voice changed to an understanding tone.

"So what? I just don't want her to die, I don't want her to be murdered just like Lisanna!" the last part of the sentence was broken by a loud sob. Another one came soon after.

"Hey now, no need to cry, okay? I know you miss her. We all do, but you must concentrate on protect this Lucy girl. If she really mean so much for you, do whatever it takes to protect her." Loke tried to comfort, but the scar that was left on Natsu after he lose his childhood friend. If he's going through that again… he may quit being the Prince of Pop. Loke sighed. "Look, I got to go. I will call you later." and the phone went silent. But Natsu's sobbing didn't stop.

Lucy sat there. She didn't know what she would do or believe. She blinked. She can't sit here and hear him cry his heart out. She rose up and opened the door.

NATSU'S POV;

The door opened. I looked up and saw…

"Lucy…" I whispered. But soon I came to think of that she could have heard everything. Panic reached me. I was to get up when I felt someones arms around me.

"It's okay to cry." she said quietly. Tears rolled down my cheeks. My arms found its way around her. I hugged her back and hide my face in her blond hair. Tears dropping on it. I held her tighter.

We stood there. Embracing each other. It felt good.

"Feeling better?" she asked me. I nodded and let her go. She let me go as well.

"Yeah, thanks…" I said and gave her a small smile. But then, she frowned. _Oh shit… _But then she giggled. I swear, something is really strange with her. But in an good way.

"Igneel, no I mean Natsu," I looked up and waited for her to continue. "what does a famous person like you doing here? I mean… uhm…" she was blushing now. Cute, no wait! I can't think of things like that now! I mentally slapped myself.

I laughed and patted her head. Guess I have to explain everything to her. I sat down on the bed. "It's a long story. And I'm a bit surprised you haven't jumped on me already." She blushed even more. But sat down beside me while she shook her head. I cocked an eyebrow. "Well anyway, I might tell you the story." I inhaled and started my story of how I came here.

FLASHBACK;

_Natsu stood on the scene and waved at the audience. _

"_Thank you everyone for coming here tonight!" he shouted. He smirked at the screaming sound of crazy fan girls who almost fainted. "But! First I want you to sing my new song with me. How does that sound?" he stretched out the microphone. _

"_YEAH~!" they shouted and clapped hands in a fast rhythm. _

"_Alright! Start the music!" _

_The intro music started and the cheering grew louder._

"_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words really are clear_

_So beat it_

_Just beat it" he sang and danced the moves to the music. Someone from the backstage gave him a electric guitar. He had to use it later in the song._

"_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see blood, don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it_

_But you wanna be bad!" he started to play the guitar. The audience went crazy._

"_Just beat it, beat it _

_Beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your figh_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it, _

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it" _

_Gray stood there and watched Natsu like an hawk. He knows something is going to happen. His gut is telling him that. _

_BANG!_

"_Oh damn it!" he cursed. He took his pistol from the holster. He must get Natsu of the stage, and that fast! He ran to the switchboard and hit the power switch off. "Natsu!" he shouted and started to head for the stage. "Natsu!"_

_BANG BANG!_

_The screaming from the audience was deafening. Natsu was trying to find the exit in the dark but it wasn't that easy. But then he heard it. Gray was calling him. _

"_Natsu! Can you hear me!" he shouted. Natsu followed his voice._

"_Yeah! Stay still there you are!" he hoped that ice freak heard him. He keep following Gray's voice and soon he was off the stage. "Gah! Thank god!" but he had to wait for relaxing. Gray grabbed his arm and ran to the emergency door. _

"_Gajeel, are you there? Over." Gray asked via the security radio. There was a hiss and soon Gajeel's voice could be heard._

"_Yeah, I'm here. The car is ready. Over." he answered. Gray sighed in relief. He opened the door and there the car was, with Gajeel behind the wheel. "Hop in!" _

_Gray literally threw Natsu on the car before coming in himself. "Drive for the life of lord!" he shouted at Gajeel, and they were off. Gray sighed again and ran a hand in his jet black hair. "That was a close one…" he said and sat back in the seat. _

_Natsu sat silently and was facing the window. Gajeel looked in the rearview mirror. He also sighed and thought about a place there they can hide him. The it hit him! Fairy Tail Camp were going to have an encampment in about one week. "Hey Gray, call Macao and say ha have an person to add on the list." he said and smirked. Gray grinned back and nodded in agreement. They are going to take Natsu to the Fairy Tail Music Camp._

END OFF FLASHBACK

"And that's why I'm here and not in Tokyo or something." I scratched my neck and grinned sheepishly. It felt good to have said that, but… Gray is going to kill me for telling her. "And promise me one thing, Luce."

She looked questioningly at me but she smiled and nodded. "What do I have to promise?"

"You must never, and I men NEVER, say this to anyone at the camp. If they new I really am Natsu Dragneel, I can't stay here." I said and held my pinky up to her. "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah, pinky promise." she said. I smiled and we did our promise. "Now, I WANT TO SWIM! Come on, Natsu!" I looked at her in horror. "Ooops, I mean Igneel!" she corrected herself. I smiled and got up.

"Oh, there is my swimming trunks!" I exclaimed and grabbed them. "You can go first, I'm coming soon."

She nodded and walked out from the cottage. I smiled and changed in to my trunks and followed her shortly.

NORMAL POV;

Natsu smiled evilly. Lucy stood with her back at him, so sha hasn't noticed that he was coming behind her. Quietly he tiptoed to her. When he was just a few inches away, he jumped up in the air and screamed "BOOH!" and the result was hilarious. Lucy screamed in terror and fell forward, right in to the cold lake water. She shrieked.

"COLD!" she exclaimed but went silent when she heard Natsu laughing.

"Bwahahhaha, I got you, Luce!" he laughed. Okay, time for payback. Lucy smirked. She took her hands up in the air and shoved the fast into the water and with an powerful snatch she lifted them up again. The result of her work was an wet Natsu. "Now you have done it, Luce!" he said and jumped in the water and tackled her under it.

The two of them water wrestling with each other and soon the winner was Lucy.

"Ha! Take that fire boy!" she pointed at him and sat on him with a victory smile.

Natsu snorted and tried to get up but she just pushed him down in the water again.

_~Meanwhile~_

Gajeel stood on the lake bridge and looked at the two. He had looked up on the branch than nearly crushed Natsu and Bunny-girl. And it hadn't gone off by itself. Someone had sawn it. He cursed silently. Natsu wasn't safe here.

"Gajeel-kun?" he snapped away from his thoughts and looked beside him. There stood Levy, or Bookworm he called her.

"What?" He replied and crossed his arms. This little bookworm was annoying but funny to teas.

Levy frowned. Was he always so taciturn? She shook her head and looked over to Lucy and Igneel. "Those two seems really close, huh?" she asked and held her hands behind her back. Gajeel just grunted. '_Seriously…_' she thought and sweat-dropped.

"Look, Bookworm. Say you business and I will answer it. If it is worth an answer, will say." he said and cocked an eyebrow at her. Okay, now Levy was pissed of at this gut's attitude.

"Gajeel you baka!" she screamed and gave him a punch in the shin. Gajeel, who didn't expect that, lost his balance and fell down in the water. When he came up from the water he saw Levy run away. He took an hold on the edge of the bridge and tried to lift himself up. But he just fell into the water again.

"HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME!" he shouted after her, but he was ignored by the girl. "I swear! I'm never having an girlfriend in my whole LIFE!" he muttered and tried to get up again, but fell back in the water like last time. '_Fuck_ _this shit camp…_'

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, poor Gajeel ;D so this was end of chapter three. <strong>

**If you ask me, it was a really funny chapter and I had fun writing it too :3 Hope you find it funny too and there was a little hurt/comfort or maybe drama is the right genre… ^^'**

**Baka = Idiot**

**And the song, I think you allready know who made the song but I'm saying it who it is anyway. Micheal Jackson - Beat it was the song in the flashback ;) **

**R&R it's make me happy if you do that :D **

**Love F-T-K**


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving For Osaka

**This is still chapter 4, bur re-written... I was just sooooo tired yesterday so I didn't care to make it good. Sorry for that guys :P but now I'm all back :D**

**Thanks to: Rose Fang, haha I must thank you! You did make me feel like I wasn't alone thinking that the end was rushed XD thank you, again!**

**I recommend that you should listen to "Carrie" by Europe when you read this… I started to cry when I did :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima still does that :D and the songs aren't mine either! XD**

**Chapter four: Leaving For Osaka**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Four: Leaving For Osaka<span>_

|Tokyo's central building Tuesday 11.30pm| 

A man in his early forties walked in to the big building in Tokyo Central. He wore a black suit and portfolio in hand.

"Welcome, Jose-sama!" some maids said and bowed. Jose ignored them, he walked past them. He stopped in front of the elevator and clicked on a button. While waiting he looked around. The buildings décor was simple. White painted walls and red carpeting. Posters of artist's and other famous people.

_Cling! _

The elevator doors opened and he walked inside and clicked on floor button number 18 and the door closed.

_~Meanwhile In A Room On Floor 18~_

"Is Jose here?" asked someone, by the voice to tell he was bored. Another man rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Yes, he's is soon here, Zancrow-san." he sounded utterly irritated about this man's behavior. He hoped Jose is coming soon.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Finally!" Zancrow exclaimed and sat back into his chair. Everyone gave him a look that told him 'Shut up and behave!'. But he just ignored it and smiled widely when Jose himself came in and sat down on the chair farthest side of the table.

"Hello mina-san. I hope everyone in here know what we are about to discuss about?" Jose said and gazed around the room. It was many faces he had seen before. "We are here to plan the death of Natsu Dragneel."

"Jose-sama, why is Dragneel-kun so important to kill?" a blue haired woman named Juvia Loxar, asked. She had been in this organization for six years and had discussed many celebrities death.

"Because, dear Juvia, he is the son of Igneel Dragneel and his father got me in jail. Unfortunately Igneel had disappeared from Japan when I got out." he answered and his face darkened. But soon a smirk appeared on his lips. "But now, Natsu-kun is going to pay for what his father caused. He is going to die." at that, everyone laughed. '_Prepare Natsu Dragneel, you're soon going to suffer real badly!_'

Juvia looked at her companion Monsieur Sol. They had been partners for years and still are. "Non, non, non! The son of Dragneel, oui?" he asked and wagged side to side. Juvia just nodded and a creepy smile formed on her lips. Sol chuckled. "Oui, this is going to be fun, oui, oui!"

_~Outside The Room~_

Loke's eyes widened. This isn't good. He must inform Gray, immediately. Fast he walked down the stairs. He picked up his phone and dialed Gray's number. Signal after signal went before someone answered.

"_It's Gray speaking._" Loke sighed in relief.

"It's me. Natsu is in danger. Take him away from there, fast!" he said while he ran out from the building and jumped in his car, who was parked outside.

"_What!_" Gray shouted from the other side of the phone.

"You heard me! Take him away from there!" he started the car and droved away. "Get him and explain what is going on, after you are so far away from that place you could be!"

"_I'm on my way to his cottage, call Gajeel also._" Gray replied and hanged up. Loke called Gajeel and soon he answered. Loke explained everything to him and said he waited on a motel 23 miles away where the camp is.

"Gajeel, take him to '_Arie's Motel & Service_' as fast as you guys can! I'll be waiting there."

"_You got it, buddy!_" was his reply and he hung up. Loke laid his phone away and speeded up. He must get there and reservation a the fastest flight to Osaka and then order a hotel room at _Hotel Vista Grande. _

_~At the camp 11.47pm~_

Gray ran to Natsu and Lucy's cottage and slammed the door open. The both of them jerked up from the bed and looked around sleepily. Gray started to pack Natsu's belongings. "Dress you jerk! We are leaving!" he shouted at him and walked in to the bathroom and gathered Natsu's toothbrush and the all the other hygienic stuff you need.

"What the hell Gray? What is going on?" Natsu said and was half dressed. Lucy who didn't understand what was going on sat, there on the bed silently Gray came out and threw everything in the bag and then closed it. "Hey! Answer me!"

"Phantom's know you are here!" he almost shouted at Natsu and he walked out from the cottage. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Fuck it!" he growled and followed Gray out from the cottage. Lucy snapped out from the trance and ran out after him. Gajeel sat in a black car and when he saw Gray and Natsu coming he started the motor and clicked on a button, which made the rear door open. Gray laid everything there and then closed the it.

Natsu stopped in his tracks when he heard someone run after him. He turned around and saw Lucy coming. He want cold. How was he going to explain this? Fast he started to walk to the car.

"Natsu! Wait!" she shouted. He froze. She was now standing behind him, panting hard from the running. "Why are *pant* leaving?" she managed to say. He turned around again an met her eyes. Gray was about to go to them when Gajeel stopped him. He looked at him and shook his head at his security friend.

Natsu still hadn't replied her question. He stood there and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I must go now, Luce." he said and turned around. But soon he felt someone's hands around his arm. He turned his head. Lucy stared up at him with tears in her eyes. Natsu's chest clenched. He didn't want her to cry. "Sorry, Lucy…" he tore away from her grip.

"You better not die! You hear that! If you die I will not forgive you!" She shouted and pointed at him. Natsu smiled.

"Yeah." he whispered and sat down in the car. Gray looked at him and sighed. Then they drove away. Lucy stood there and gazed after them till she couldn't see them anymore.

_~At Arie's Motel & Service~_

"Loke-kun, can you please tell me what's going on?" a pink haired girl said and stood behind her friend. Loke just sighed and looked through a catalog of various four star hotels in Osaka. "Loke-kun?"

"I need to get a hotel in Osaka. The Phantom's are in Tokyo's central building right now and is discussing about Natsu he said after some minutes. "We must get away so far as we can, and Osaka seems to be only choice." he sighed. Aries nodded and walked to the kitchen to get something war to drink.

RING RING!

He answered his phone. "Hello?" he said and continued to look through the catalog.

"_Hey, it's me. Have you found a place yet?_" It was Gray. Loke smirked.

"Yes, we are leaving to Osaka, but I haven't reserved a hotel room yet. I'm still looking for one." he answered. But then his eye caught something. He smirked. "I think I found a place."

"_Good. Wait, Natsu want to speak with you_." Loke heard some rustling sound and soon Natsu's voice could be heard.

"_Hey, Loke_." Natsu said, he sounded desperate about something.

"Yes, what is it Natsu?" now he was worried. Natsu did never sound desperate before.

"_Can I ask you a favor?_" Loke wondered what it could be about. Then he came to think of it. It must be about that Lucy girl.

"Natsu, is it about Lucy?" he asked and sat back on the couch. He could hear Natsu mumbling a yes. "Well, I can see what I can do. What do you want me to do?"

It was quiet for some seconds. "_I want someone to guard her. Someone who is good_." he finally said. Loke chuckled. In that case, he know someone who is the perfect person.

"Okay. If that's it, I know the perfect person for that job." he paused "But why do you want her to be protected so badly?"

_~In The Car~_

Natsu leant back in the car seat. "I told you, I don't want a repeat of what happened to Lisanna." he answered and lowered his head. No, he will not let Lucy get murdered like Lisanna. If the Phantom's even lay an finger on Lucy, they are going to suffer to death. He could hear a sigh on the other side of the line.

"_I won't let it happen. Okay?_" he answered and Natsu felt the lump in his throat vanished. He could breath properly again. He said a thank you to Loke and hung up. A sigh of relief came from him. He handed the phone over to Gray. Then he looked out from the car window. Gajeel turned around a corner and there was a big sign there it was written '_Arie's Motel & Service_' on. He parked the car and turned around in the seat.

"We are here." he said and went out from the car. He opened the door on Natsu's side and let him out. Gajeel noticed that he had a gloomy face. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?"

Natsu nodded and waited for Gray to come out. Even if it was midnight, many persons were out for party or just going for a walk, but someone could be an killer or an paparazzi. The trio walked up to the door and Gray was about to knock when the door opened and there stood a pink haired girl with a smile on her lips. "Ah, welcome Dragneel-sama, Gray-san and Gajeel-san." she said and stepped beside so they could walk in. "Loke is waiting in the living room."

Gray nodded and nudged Natsu to follow them. He followed them and then sat down

on a couch. Loke greeted them and told them were they were leaving of to.

"I found a place in Osaka. We're going there by flight tomorrow at 14.30pm. So go we need all sleep we can get." he said. Natsu hadn't said a word since they came. That's not like him at all. Loke gave Gray a signal and he nodded. Tomorrow they are going to Osaka and keep Natsu safe until the Phantom's are arrested. If they fail… the Phantom's leader Jose Porla is going to win. The world of music is going to die with Natsu if they don't protect him with their life.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter four! XD<strong>

**Haha, soo here is the real chapter four ^^ Sry for the other, I was just so damn tired and I wasn't listening to music. But now I have listen to Europe all day, so here it is :D I listened to the song "Carrie" by Europe when I wrote this so that's why it is a bit sad. **

**R&R it'll make me really happy :P **

**Love F-T-K **


	5. Chapter 5: On The Plane And Lucy's Guard

**Hiya! Here is a new chapter :') hope you enjoy! I still recommend you should listen to "Carrie" by Europe, they are really good. My fav song is "The Final Countdown" and I have all their albums and records you can buy XD lol**

**Disclaimer: Id do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D and I don't own the songs I'm going to use in this fic and chapter either! XD**

**Chapter five: On The Plane And Lucy's Guard**

* * *

><p>|<em>Fairy Tail Camp, 10.25am<em>|

_LUCY'S POV;_

I sat at the lake and gazed over it. I had my headphones so I didn't hear anything, well that's good in a way. I actually want to be alone for sometime now.

_When lights go down, I see no reason_

_For you to cry. We have been through this before_

_In every time, in every season_

_God's know I've tried_

_So please don't ask for more._

_Can't you see it in my eyes_

_This might be our last goodbye _

_Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend_

_Carrie, Carrie, maybe we'll meet again somewhere, again_

Natsu's voice fills my head. Yes, this is one of his songs. It's an really emotional song. Tears will always slide down on my cheek when I listen to it. It has been one of my favorite since I started listen to his music, and that was like two years ago.

The girls at the school I go at now still talks about him and read the magazines he's in. First I thought he was just someone who just did some tracks and then is being forgotten by the world. But soon I realized he was really good. It was thanks to my cousin, Wendy.

FLASHBACK;

"_Please, Lucy-san" my cousin Wendy begged that I should come with her. "It's going to be fun. Natsu-san is really good. Please come with me."_

_I shook my head at her and crossed my arms. There is no way I'm going on this 'Natsu' person concert. Sure, I haven't listen to him before but I have seen him in magazines and my friends talk about him at lunch all the time. It's just boring._

"_Please." _

"_I said no, Wendy. Go with Charle instead." I said and sat down on my bed._

"_But she's a plush toy. I can't take a toy with me!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I know she will never stop if I says 'no' all the time. "Pleeeeaaaaseeee, Lucy-san~"_

"_Alright already!" I shouted. You can bet she was happy. She literally jumped around in the whole house. I sighed again bust smiled at her. "Wendy, stop it. You're going to ruin the house." I chuckled and smiled at her childishness. _

_Later in the evening we sat down at our seats in the big stadium. There was a big stage in the middle of it and security guys tried to hold the fan girls from the stage. "They are to excited…" I mumbled and sat deeper down in my seat. I could see Wendy look at me with an weird face. "Sorry Wendy, I didn't mean you." _

"_Oh no, no! It's not like that!" she said. I chuckled. I patted her hair. She smiled a little and turned hear gaze so she looked at the stage. Someone walked out on it and on the big TV-screen you could see a boy with pink hair. Pointy black eyes. My jaw almost fell to the ground. He… was so good-looking. He had dark green trousers and a black T-shirt there it was written 'Bad Boy' on. Black boots with rivets hided his feet. And he had tanned skin. "Aaah~! He is here! Do you see him, Lucy-san?" _

_I nodded and felt something wet roll down my jaw. Oh shit, I was drooling over him. Gah! Not good! _

"_Hiya! How is everyone!" he shouted. I almost fainted. His voice was just so perfect. '_Oh wake up Lucy! You have just seen him, stop being an crazy girl!_' I thought and mentally slapped myself. I gazed at Wendy and she looked like a child on Christmas. I giggled, my cousin is just to cute. The girls, and some boys, screamed and cheered. He just winked at them and smiled. And his smile, I think I died there. _

"_Okay, good to hear that you want me here. Now; LET'S START THIS DAMN CONCERT!" he shouted and the music started. He smiled and danced around on the stage and began to sing on his song._

"_I can't win, I can't reign _

_I will never win this game, without you_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same, without you_

_Without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by, without you_

_Without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I, without you_

_Withooouuut yooouuu~"_

_Oh my god! He has the most awesome voice I ever had heard! Now I get why the girls squeals over him when they see him on posters and stuff. _

"_Oh oh oh_

_You You You _

_Withooouuut you, you you_

_Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estrange_

_Without you_

_Without you~_

_I can't quit now_

_This can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed _

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Withooouuut yooouuu~"_

_Now some other boys jumped up on the stage from behind and danced to the beat. This is just so amazing. Why didn't I listen to my friends? I'm such an idiot!_

"_Oh oh oh_

_You, you, you_

_Withooouuut you, you ,you_

_Withoouut yoouu~" _

_And the song ended. Everyone, and Wendy cheered like crazy, and so did I. _

"_NATSU! WATASHITACHI WA ANATA GA DAISUKIDAYO*~ !" all girl screamed and waved at him. And the girls who was in the front almost killed the security guards. _

_'_So this is Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of Pop 'n' Rock._' I thought and looked at him again. Gah! He's so hot!_

END OF FLASHBACK!

_NORMAL POV;_

Lucy smiled at the memory. After the concert Wendy wanted an autograph from him, so I gave her some money and she ran off. Not more than ten minutes later she came back with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Lucy-san?" someone behind her said, but she didn't hear it. The headphones still blocked her ears. The person snatched the headphones from her and she shrieked and turned around and saw a man in his early thirties. "Are you Lucy?" he asked again and gazed her up and down.

"Y-yes, I'm Lucy… w-who are you?" she asked and scooted away a bit from this guy.

"My name is Gildarts Clive and is your life-guard."

_~Meanwhile With Natsu And The Others~_

Natsu sat at the table in the motel and wanted to be alone. Gajeel, Loke, Aries and Gray was in the kitchen and discussed how they should take Natsu on the flight without some crazy fan girl jumped and kidnapped him. It almost happened one time when they were to go on a plane to Sapporo. Luckily Gajeel pulled her off him.

"So, how are we going to do?" Loke asked and sipped on his coffee. Gray was in deep thoughts. He couldn't answer that. Not yet, anyway. Gajeel looked at the two and sighed. The had less then two hours to go. If they don't come up with something, they must get through with just go with him, and try to stop so many people they can.

"I got it!" Gray shouted. That startled everyone, even Natsu who just got back to his gloomy self. "Loke, do you still have those color contact lenses on you?"

Loke nodded. He got up to get them. Just a few seconds later he came pack with an box in hand. "Here they are." he said and laid them on the table. Loke smirked at Gray. "What did you came up with?" he asked and leaned on the edge of the table.

Gray gave him an cocky smile. "You will see, my friend." he said and chuckled.

_~Back To Lucy~_

"Wh-what did you say? Life-guard?" she asked and stood up. This guy can't be serious. "You're kidding with me, right?"

Gildarts shook his head. "No, I was hired to guard you till Natsu-sama says you don't need me anymore." he explained and nodded to his words. Lucy sweat-dropped. This guy was weird

"Wait! Did Natsu send you here to guard me?" she asked and walked up to Gildarts. He smiled at her and nodded. "But why?" she asked quietly. Why did he send a person to protect her. It was then she remembered; "_I just don't want her to die, I don't want her to be murdered just like Lisanna!_…_ I don't want a repeat of that again!_"

Tears were building up in her eyes, and soon they rolled down her cheeks. He did this for her, to protect her from being killed by those Phantom's guys. He cared about her. She shoved herself at Gildarts and cried into his chest. Gildarts tried to sooth her and it did help, but then she started to sob. "There, there. Cry all you want" he said. Gildarts did understand why Natsu wanted this girl to be protected. She gave out an warm and lovely aura. Just like Lisanna had done, but she wasn't with them anymore. She was killed a year after Natsu was clamed the title Prince of Pop. Natsu broke down when he got to now she was murdered just a few blocks away from her own house. The scar that left on him was deep and now, if Gildarts doesn't protect this girl Natsu's never going to recover.

'_I promise Natsu, I'll never let this girl out of my sight!_' he thought.

_|Tokyo's Airport, 14.15pm|_

Loke sat at a bench inside the airport staion. He looked up and saw Natsu walking to him with Gray not far behind. Natsu hadn't his normal clothes. No, he had: jeans, a T-shirt, converse shoes and an long sleeved sweater. And to cover his pink hair, they had forced him to put on a cap. So now, he looked like a normal guy.

"Why the heck do I have to wear this junk?" Natsu hissed at Loke when they stood in front of him. He didn't like the feeling of having to much clothes on his body. Loke sighed and got up.

"You need the clothes so no one recognize you." He said and laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Or do you want to almost killed by you fan girls?" at that point, Natsu loosed all his color in his face. No, he don't want to repeat that, again… Gajeel, who had to use the bathroom, walked up to them.

"Come on. Let's go on the plane." He said. The other nodded and started to walk to the passport. Natsu walked behind them, deep in his own thoughts. Someone pumped into him so his cap fell off. Gray who turned around at that moment, widened his eyes in horror.

"Crap!" he cursed and rushed to Natsu. Lifted him up from the floor and dragged him to the others. "Guys! Fast, stay close to him. His cap fell off!" he hissed to Loke and Gajeel, They nodded and formed a shield around him.

People gasped and pointed at Natsu. Some girls rushed to him, but was pushed away by Gajeel. They took out their weapons from the holsters, and nudged Natsu to walk faster. In a blink of an eye, they were on the plane. They sat down at their seats and could finally relax. Or so they thought. A little girl came to them, with paper and a pen in hand. Natsu looked at her and then smiled warmly. He took the paper and pen from her and wrote down his autograph, and gave it back. She squealed quietly and rushed back to her parents. At that point Gray switched place with him so Natsu sat by the window.

'_This is going to be a long flight…_' Gray thought and ran a hand through his hair. ' _A really loooong flight, indeed._'

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo :D end of chapter five! <strong>

**Sorry if you waited… but I'm sooo slow when I write on English… ^^' *cough***

***Watshitachi wa anata ga daisukidayo = We all love you**

**The songs I used in this chapter was lyrics from "Without You" by Usher, the song was in the flashback ^^ and I didn't use the whole song, I know :P**

**And the first one was "Carrie" by Europe. I love them so much ;) **

**R&R if you want, you don't need to, but it would make me happy XD**

**Love F-T-K **


	6. Chapter 6: Memories In The Rain

**Okay! Chapter six up! XD **

**Thanks to: Rose Tiger for your tips on really great idea songs! :D **

**And thanks to everyone else too! XD**

**I recommend you to listen to 'Eva' by Nightwish for this chapter. It's some really sad part in this, so I think it's a good song to listen to while reading! (:**

**This chapter is most about Natsu, maybe some Lucy in the end, if it is…. It's not going to be so much in that case. Well, read and you will find out! **

**Information: Just so everyone knows. This is an slow-romance fic , but there is going to be fluffy moments (in later chapter and I'm NEVER going to do lemons. I have my reasons…). Believe me ^^ and the name on this chapter is not from Bleach! I just thought it was just a good name for this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :P and the songs aren't mine either. **

**Please enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter six: Memories In The Rain**

* * *

><p><em><span>Osaka, Hotel Grand Vista, Thursday 09.37am<span>_

NORMAL POV;

"_Yeah…_

_La la la la la la la la la.._

_Did you get my card_

_Did you read my love letter_

_Did it touch your heart_

_When you read my love letter_

_Sunny days, smiling face_

_Spirit filled, heaven praised_

_Memories in my mind_

_Reminiscing of good times_

_Miracles, so amazed_

_Soldiers far away_

_It makes me ask the question baby…_

_Did you read…_OH FUCK THIS SHIT!" Natsu screamed and threw the guitar away. It was the third time he did this, today, and now he had enough. He got up and walked over to the window. It was raining here in Osaka. It almost rained everyday. He hated it. Just look at it made him feel empty and cold. And he hated the rain for one more reason; it rained on the day Lisanna was killed. Why did it have to rain that day? Why did it have to be her? And why did he feel so.. So powerless.?

"Natsu?" a voice came from the door. He turned around and was met with an worried Loke. "Why did you scream?" Loke asked and gazed to the now broken guitar.

Natsu looked out from the window again and sighed. "Just, I.. don't feel to well. Please leave." he said and sat down on the bed again and sighed. Loke also sighed but walked out and closed the door behind him.

When he was finally alone, he laid back on the bed and managed to put on the radio, which was on the table beside the bed.

"_Good morning Osaka! How's you Thursday? If it's bad, we're goin' to fix it know! Here is 'More' by the Prince of Pop, Natsu Dragneel._"

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight_

_Listen to the people_

_Screaming out more and more_

_Coz' I create the feeling that _

_Keep 'em coming back_

_Yeah I create the feeling that_

_Keep 'em coming back_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor_

_Know y'all been patiently waiting_

_I know you need me_

_I can feel it_

_I'm a beast_

_I'm an animal_

_I'm that monster in the mirror_

_The headliner_

_Finisher_

_I'm the closer_

_Winner_

_Best when under pressure_

_With second's left I show up_

_If you really want more_

_Scream it out louder_

_Get it on the- _Natsu clicked the radio off and buried his face in the pillow. Memories rushed through his mind. It gave him headache. He closed his eyes and out haled. His life was messed up. Nothing more than problem and death were in his life. First his mother had died in cancer when he was four. And when he was fifteen he almost lost his life in a gang fight. Then his father disappeared when he was seventeen. His childhood friend got murdered. And now, nineteen years old, famous and everything, life was still against him. Why couldn't he find love like everyone else? Why couldn't he?

"My life is fucked up…" he mumbled and turned around so he was laying on his back. Natsu looked up in the ceiling. He thought back when he claimed the title of the Prince of Pop. It was an happy thing to remember, but yet sad.

FLASHBACK;

_April 13, Friday, 2009_

_Lisanna looked up to a tower and there, on a big screen was a live concert playing. It wasn't just a famous person. It was her best friend and childhood companion. She smiled and laughed a bit. Natsu really had proved he could do it. _

"_You really did it, ne Natsu?" she said to herself and continued to watch him dance on the stage. Then she remembered she had to go home before it was to dark outside. "I maybe should take a shortcut." she turned around in a corner and walked there. Some men stood at the end, but she didn't care. She had walked past this place many times, so she wasn't scared. But what she didn't know was this were to be her last time walking there…_

_April 14, 15.47pm_

_Natsu stared at the person before him. "Can you repeat that?" he asked. He didn't believe it. This man must be lying. There is no way he meant her. It couldn't be!_

"_I said that we found her dead just a few blocks away from her house. By the look from the injuries to see, she was killed with a knife and probably raped. We're running a test right now." the man repeated and looked at Natsu with concern. "The police are looking after the required. I'm sorry for your loss, mister Dragneel, I truly am." with that, the mane rose up from his seat and walked out from the room. Gray who stood at the window looked at Natsu. _

"_She… was killed… murdered… raped." he kept muttering and tears rolled down his cheeks. "How could I let that happen? Why didn't I ask Gildarts to follow her. This is my entire fau-" _

"_Natsu! This isn't your fault, it's the killers fault!" Gray cut him off. Natsu snapped up and tears still rolling down. "What's done is done. Even if we wish she was alive and perfectly fine, we can't deny it. So please for her, be strong. She had wanted that." he said some softer and walked to his friend and sat down beside him. He put a hand on his collar and squeezed. Natsu dried the tears away with his sleeve. He felt better but… the emptiness in his heart ached. He was hurting. His eyes who normally was dark onyx, almost black, were now lifeless and dead, like a crow's. _

_Natsu stood up and walked over to the big window. Below him thousand and thousands of people stood and waited for him. He smiled a little. He couldn't back down now. He had to do it. For Lisanna, and for his fans out there. His gaze fell up on the sky. '_See you there someday, Lisanna…_' he thought and turned around to face Gray. _

"_You ready?" he asked and Natsu nodded in respond. Gray opened the door to out to the hallway and then they were in the elevator. When they was on the first floor people screamed and cheered. Gray glanced at his friend and smirked. Natsu's eyes were back to normal, but something was missing. Or maybe not. He couldn't tell. He had to make people stay away from him. Natsu put a hand on the door and pushed it open. The lighting from the cameras blinded him first, but soon his eyes got used to it and he started to walk down to a podium. When he stood there, it went dead silent by the people around him. Girls had done a big poster there they had took an photo off him and had written; WE LUV U NATSU!. He smirked at them and they almost fainted, or it looked like they were to do that. Anyway, he taped on the microphone and tested it. When he was sure it worked perfectly fine he bent down to it and opened his mouth._

"_Hi!" he said and the roars of screaming fans echoed everywhere. Helicopters flied above them in the clear skies. The sun shined down on everyone and it was a perfect day. After the crowd had calmed down, Natsu began to speak again. "I want to thank everyone who had time to come here today. It means much to me, it really do," he paused. "Just after a year of being in the music world, I could never imagine you people, actually think I'm worth to claim the title as the 'Prince of pop'. But, it all thanks to you. You listened to my music, you came to my concerts. It's all thanks to you, and just you. Each of you need to know, that you really are special. All of you is and be proud of that!" he spoke and gave them a big toothy smile. Squeals and cheering. Natsu lifted a hand and it went dead silent. "And to thank you. I want to sing my new song for you. TURN IT ON GUYS!" he jumped of the podium. Gajeel who stood at the side threw him a microphone he could hold with a hand. _

_The intro started and Natsu started to sing after it._

"Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Can you feel it!"

_The instrumental part played and soon he began to sing again._

"If you look around

The whole world's coming together now, babe

Can you feel it, can you feel it

Can you feel it

Feel it in the air

The wind is taking it everywhere, yeah

Can you feel it, can you feel it

Can you feel it!

All the color in the world should be,

Lovin' each other wholeheartedly

Yes, it's all right

Take my message to your brother and tell him twice

Spread the word and try to teach the man who is hating his brother,

When hate wont do, hoo

'Cuz we're all the same,

Yes the blood inside of me is inside of you

Now tell me, can you feel it, can you feel it,

Can you feel it

Now tell me, can you feel it,

Can you feel it,

Can you feel it, yeah yeah, uhh"

_Natsu moon-walked down the red carpet and the crowd went crazy. Girls were screamed like their life was in danger. Plus, it all showed up on a big screen on each of all the biggest tower in Tokyo. People who walked and even those who was driving stopped and looked at him. It was a text message on the screen; 'This Is The Prince of Pop!'. _

_Back to Natsu he had now finished the song and was thanking everyone again. If it wasn't for them, he maybe wouldn't be standing there right now. He would just be a normal teenage boy. _

"_Thank you all." he said and smiled. _

END OF FLASHBACK!

A knock came from the door. Natsu rose up and opened it, just to see Loke with a tray in his hands. On the tray there was a sandwich and a glass of whiskey mixed with water. "I thought maybe you were hungry." he said and handed him the tray of food. Natsu accepted it and placed it on the bedside table.

"Yeah, thanks man." Natsu thanked and sat down on the bed again. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite of it. It tasted good, really good. "It's good." he said and gulped down the food. Loke smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"It was supposed to taste good." he chuckled and stopped his hands in his pockets. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed and walked up to Natsu while he took out a paper from his jacket and handed it to him. Natsu took it and read it carefully. "It came this morning."

Natsu eyes widened and he forgot about the sandwich. The letter were from Lucy.

_Hi Igneel, no just kidding! I mean Natsu. I hope you're alright and healthy. I know this is kind of lame to send you a letter and we just have known each other for just, what was it, four or five days? Haha, well anyway… Gildarts is driving me crazy! He is following me everywhere, kind of creepy if you ask me. But thank you for care abut me… it's really sweet of you. And just so you know, every one at the camp miss you. Oh! And there has been new people coming to the camp. Their name is: Bora, Ultear and Juvia. They are really nice and funny. But Juvia is acting a bit strange. Haha, guess she doesn't like bugs and the other animals here. Well, take care, Natsu!_

_/Lucy. H _

Natsu smile was big as ever. He was glad that Lucy was safe and unharmed. But what she wrote made him feel uneasy. That Juvia girl was acting strange. Loke noticed it and asked what was wrong. "Natsu? Something the matters?"

"Yeah, can you look up this Juvia person. It feels like I have heard of her somewhere before…" he answered and gave him the letter. Natsu took the whiskey glass and gulped down tills where nothing left.

"Okay, I'll do it right away." Loke said and walked out from the room. Leaving Natsu all alone again.

"What is this uneasy feeling?" he mumbled and laid down on the bed.

_At The Camp, 10.12am_

NORMAL POV;

Lucy sat in the cottage. It was raining here as well. She sighed and continued to read her book. It was an really good book indeed. It was called '_Dark Matter_'. It was one of Michelle Paver's book. This book was an real ghost story. It even gave her Goosebumps. Gildarts was standing outside and guarded her door. She sighed again. She had asked him to come inside, but the old goat said he was fine. Lucy had doubts about that at first, but then shrugged and walked inside.

In the past day since Natsu had to go away, they had practiced on the songs they were going to show up with. And three new persons came to the camp. Juvia, Bora and Ultear was their names. They were nice people, she thought. Gildarts didn't think the same and so did Levy and Cana. Even Erza was suspicious about them.

"They doubt people to easily." she said to herself and giggled. She had wrote a letter to Natsu. She was thankful for that her cared about her. But she felt guilty to that she couldn't thank him herself. Well, she is here and he's in Osaka. Gildarts had told her that he was there. "Haha, like I did with you, Natsu." she mumbled and giggled again. She hoped they were going to meet each other again. She really hoped that would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAND! CUT! Ahem… well end of chapter six XD <strong>

**Btw, sry for the late update, but I have school and stuff. But I will update as fast as I can! And on the weekends I will wrote till my finger is going to broke, but that isn't good either ^^' well I hope you enjoyed it ;D**

**Songs: 'Love Letter' by R Kelly**

**'More' by Usher and last 'Can You Feel It' by Michael Jackson**

**R&R, it'll make me really happy if you did ^^**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Hand In Hand

**Yay! New chapter uploaded XD thank you everyone for just reading it :') *crying tears of happiness* **

**Thanks to: Rose Tiger, ^^ it's thanks to those songs you recommended me to listen to so the previous chapter went out well :D **

**And thanks to everyone else too who faved this story ^^**

**Song to listen to: Fairy Tail - Past story. Link: **.com/watch?v=CULtGD2MR4Q

**Question: Well, this has bugged me for sometime now, I feel like the name of this FF doesn't suit the story right now… So could you people please say 'yes' or 'no' to if you think I should re-name this tory to "Magical Summer" instead of the name it has now. T_T please, help mee~**

**Information: Now something bad happens, nyahaha I have the half brain of Devil himself, or that what's my friend's says ^^'' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and the songs aren't mine either XD**

**Chapter seven: Hand In Hand**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Hand In Hand<em>**  
><strong>

_Fairy Tail Camp, Friday, 18.47pm_

_LUCY'S POV; _

Gildarts is such a pain in the ass. Yesterday he stood out all day in the rain and just stood there. And he still does. So I had to bring him breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's amused me he didn't catch a cold, I would of I stayed outside all night and day.

Since it was an nice evening, I maybe should go for a walk. I stood up from the fireplace and walked to my cottage to get my book. I take it with me in case I find a nice place to read at. When I walked out from the door I slammed into someone, and you can just guess who.

"And where do you think you're going, miss?" Gildarts asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I was just going out for a walk in the forest and read some. Can you please move out from the way?" I said and tried to step beside him. But he stood in the way, again. Stupid old goat…

"You can forget it, Natsu trusted me to this job, so I'm not letting you go out there!" he said some louder, and that did just pissed me off.

"Please, for just fifteen minutes and I'll be back? Pretty please?" I tried. I gave him the puppy face, and it showed on his face the he was on the break line to say yes. "Pleeaaseee~?"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Go, for the life of lord." he exclaimed. I smiled at him and walked past him. When I was sure he wasn't following me I sat down on a stone near a creek.

I did know I was there for more then fifteen minutes. But I didn't care. I just want to read my book alone, and outside there I know nobody will disturb me.

_NORMAL POV;_

Lucy turned around when footsteps reached her ears. She turned her head and saw Bora walk towards me. He had an smile plastered on his face , which gave her the creeps. He approached her and sat down beside her.

"Hello, milady. What brings you here this beautiful evening?" he asked her. Lucy sweat-dropped at his way to talk. But gave him a small smile.

"I just wanted to find a calm place to read. Guess I found it." she answered and looked in her book. It wasn't that she didn't like Bora, it was just that… he looked at her with strange eyes sometimes. And you should see him when Gildarts is standing beside her.

"Ah, that's nice to hear. Anyway, I was just wondering if I could test something?" Lucy gave him a confused face.

"What do you mean? Test wha-" she wasn't able to continue her sentence. Bora had stuck a tissue in her face. "Wha-what are you doing… Bora…san…"

Bora out haled and laid her down on the ground. "Ultear, Juvia! You can come out now." he said and turned around just as the said ones walked up to him. When they stood above her, Ultear laughed. Juvia chuckled and crushed down to the now sleeping blonde.

"How long is she going to be asleep?" she asked. Bora just grinned.

"Long enough so we make it back to the meeting hall." he answered. Juvia nodded and tried to lift her up, which she successfully did. Ultear helped her, and they walked off. "Wonder what's Dragneel is going to do when he knows we have captured his girlfriend." he laughed.

Ultear gave him a creepy face and he immediately shut up. "Why don't call Jose-sama and tell him we got the target?" she snarled at him. Juvia shook her head, but continued to smile.

"Haha, I can't understand why they didn' notice that we hacked in to their phones and radios. We should thank them later." she said and the other two looked at her and then nodded in agreement. If they hadn't hacked in to the security phones and all that, the Phantom's wouldn't know who Lucy is. This was just to easy.

_Osaka, Hotel Grand Vista, Saturday, 11.56am_

_NORMAL POV;_

Natsu shoot out up in the bed when the door slammed opened, and a panic looked Gray stood there. "Gray? What's wro- WHOOA!" he screamed when he walked up to him and jerked Natsu up from the bed and out to the little kitchen in the hotel room. "What the hell; ice-freak!" he shouted.

"There is something you may want to see on the TV, but you will not like it." Gray said and forced a very pissed off Natsu to sit down on the couch.

"The fuck do you mean?" he asked and turned his gaze to the TV. And what he saw made his heart drop to the ground. There in the TV screen, was a Lucy. Tied up and muzzle was put around her, so it were covering her mouth. "L-Lucy? What is thi-" he stopped talked when someone stepped beside Lucy and smiled evilly.

"_Guddoaoddo~uha folk in Japan, this is Jose-sama speaking._" The sound from the TV was coming outside too. Fast, Gajeel walked over to the window and his body ran cold. Out there was a big screen on a building and showed the same scene on the TV. "_Maybe some of you already have recognize this pretty lady. And I think you, Natsu Dragneel have done that._" Jose chuckled and patted the unconscious Lucy's head. "_I'm a bit surprised, that you didn't thought of that we could have hacked in to your phones and listen to your calls_."

Natsu's eyes widened and so did Gray's and Loke's. They had hacked in and listened to every word they had said. "How's that even possible!" Loke exclaimed and slammed his hand down on the table. "The security is high leveled! There is no way they could have done that!"

Jose took his hand away from Lucy's head and placed it behind his back. "_If you want your precious girl to be alive, you have to do something that I've wanted you to be for a long time now._" he paused "_I want you dead. Then, I don't care. As long as the son of the man who got me in jail for three years is gone from this world._" he laughed. "_If you want little Lucy here to be safe, you better come here. She is inside the building where you stepped your first foot in the musician world._" and the it went black on the screen.

Natsu sat there. His gaze was filled with anger. And not just that. It was also filled with guiltiness.

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEE-_

"Hello?" Gajeel answered his phone. Erza's voice could be heard from the other line.

"_Gajeel! She is gone and so are the new youngsters!_" she screamed. He had to take the phone away from his ear, he didn't want to be deaf. "_Do you know where she is!_"

"Calm down Erza!" he shouted and it went quiet. "We know, even all the citizens in Japan knows she is!" he said and he heard a sniff coming from Erza's phone. "Are you crying?"

"_No, it's Levy. I have the speakers on… oh, wait, she want to talk with you._" there was a muffling sound and soon Levy's sweet voice sounded. "_Gajeel-kun? *sniff* Please save Lu-chan *sniff, sniff* please…_"

Gajeel felt his chest clench. "Don't worry, we know where she is. We're going there right now." he said and tried to comfort her as good as he could. He didn't know what to do with crying girls. He was totally helpless. Like a kitten in the rain. One more sniff could be heard. "Hey, don't cry. Be strong for her, okay Levy?"

Levy sniffled a yes and there was a muffling sound again and Erza was the one who spoke with him again. "_Please, save her, her mother have called and she was crying her heart out._"

"Okay… tell her mother that we is going to save her." and he hung up. He looked over to Natsu, but… "WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU!" he shouted.

_Osaka's Train Station_

People just stared at him. A group of girls were squealing and scooted a bit closer to him, but he didn't care. Lucy rolled over, and over again in his head. It was when someone nudged at his sleeve he woke up. He looked to his right and saw a little girl with blue hair and brown eyes.

"Natsu-san?" she asked and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Natsu stood there, frozen like a statue.

"Yeah?" he said after some seconds of silence. The group of girls gave the little blue haired one killer gaze. Natsu felt that and looked at their way. Immediately they turned away from him.

"Are you going to save my cousin?" she sniffed. Natsu's heart clenched to a tight ball. This was Lucy's little cousin. "Please, save her…" she cried even more and tried to whip the tears away.

"I'm going to save her. So don't worry." he said and hugged the little girl. Wendy griped a hold of Natsu's shirt and cried onto him. "Ssh, ssh… don't cry…" he tried to comfort her. Wendy nodded, but tears still rolled down at her now flushed cheeks. Natsu smiled and patted her head softly. Growls reached his ears, and he felt a evil aura coming from the group of girls. He feared that this little girls life were in danger if he leaved her alone. "I think you should come with me." he whispered. Wendy looked up confused, but turned her gaze where Natsu's eyes were leading to. She gulped and nodded. She didn't want to be skinned alive by those girls over there…

_Tokyo's Musical Central Building, 16.43pm_

_LUCY'S POV;_

'_Hnn… where am I?_' I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but soon it was clear. I was in a quite small room and… was that a guitar? A door opened and in come… a old man with purple hair? An I thought Natsu had strange color. "Fho rae fwou?" what the? "Fwhath hiss yhisse!" They had set an muzzle on me. And even tied me up. What's going on here?

"Ara? Is the little beauty awake now?" a voice came from the shadows. Something was familiar with that voice.

"Barfa?" I muffled his name, but it sounded like I said barf…

"It's Bora! B-O-R-A!" he exclaimed. I sweat-dropped. He didn't know I couldn't speak properly with a muzzle…

"Ahem…" the purple haired man coughed. I turned my gaze to him. He had an creepy smile on his face. "Bora, take the muzzle away from her." he said in a low voice. Bora did what he was told. When the muzzle where gone I started to panic.

NORMAL POV;

Panic started to fill Lucy's body. Now when she could speak properly again. She inhaled and screamed with all her might. Bora fell backwards on his but and gave out a surprised shriek.

"Release me!" she shouted and started to wiggle on the ropes that bind her wrists. Jose started to laugh and Bora was about to start when he was silenced.

"Bora. I want you to hide somewhere. When he's here, you know what to do. He must be unconscious. Got it?" Bora nodded and walked out from the room and closed the door. Now it was just Jose and Lucy left. "Now… what should I do with a princess like you?" he asked himself and put a finger on his cheek. "Aha~ maybe we can send you out a little message to your Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widened. Jose had clicked a big camera on. He smiled and walked over to her with a evil smirk. "Now be a nice girl and scream." he said and took an hold of Lucy's hair. He pulled and she screamed in pain.

_Outside Of Tokyo's Musical Central Building_

A high pitched scream echoed through the air. Natsu and Wendy stopped in their tracks and looked up to a big screen. Their blood went cold. On the screen were Lucy, being pulled in the hair by Jose. People around them screamed and said to each other to call the police.

"Somebody! Call the police!" a woman shouted. A man pulled out his phone and called to the police.

"Wendy, run as fast as you can to the police station. It's just around that corner and say to them to come to the Tokyo's musical central." Natsu said to her and nudged her to hurry. Wendy was about to complain when she saw his face. She nodded and ran toward the direction she was told.

"Now, time to kick some Phantom asses!" he said and rushed over to the swing door to the building. He heard Lucy scream again outside. He must find the room she was in. He started to climb the stairs. He tried to remember the surroundings in the room where the had her as hostage. "Where can they have her…" he mumbled, he had to stop to think.

Bora saw his chance. He jumped up behind Natsu and whacked him in the head with a vase. It shattered and blood dripped down Natsu's neck. "Haha, don't turn your back to the ene- MPPHF!" he was cut off with a fist connecting with his face. A cracking sound was heard and a shout of pain.

"You did say?" Natsu growled and picked Bora up from the floor. "You tell me where Lucy is. NOW!" his grip tightened around the man's throat. Bora was shaking in fear.

"Sh-she is in th-the biggest recording room." he stammered and Natsu let him down on the ground and he was off. Bora didn't find the strength to get up, so he sat there on the ground, like a little child after he had seen a ghost movie.

_Back To Lucy_

Jose had turned the camera off and stood now over Lucy with an smirk. "Where is your Prince? Maybe we took wrong person." he said and kicked her in the stomach. She cried and coughed. "Does it hurt? My bad." Jose said and laughed.

BAM!

"HEY! Get away from her!" Natsu shouted and ran to Jose with a fist ready. Lucy opened her eyes and saw pink hair.

"N-Natsu…" she tried to speak but it hurt. She coughed again, this time it didn't hurt so much, but it still did. She watched Natsu's fist connect with Jose's face. He flew into the wall, blood dropping from his mouth.

Natsu turned around and walked over to her. After he took off all the ropes from her, she flew her arms around him and tears trickling down her cheeks. He was shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Lucy opened her eyes and saw something crimson running over her hand. She squeaked. "Natsu! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed and turned him around so his back was facing him. She parted his hair and saw he had a small cut in the back of his head. Luckily, it didn't appear to be life threatened.

"It's nothing. Let's take you to the hospital." He said and stood up. He let his hand out and she accepted it. When she tried to walk, her balance disappeared and she fell forward. But instead for falling to the floor, she fell right into Natsu's arms. She blushed over her clumsiness. Natsu chuckled and did the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"Aaah! Put me down!" she squealed and threw her arms around Natsu's neck, he just smirked. He had picked her up in bridal style and started to walk out from the room, but stopped when the sound of someone moving behind them reached their ears.

"Yo-you little bitches is going to die!" Jose screamed at them. He rose up and started to walk towards the two youngsters. He pulled out a pistol from his jacket and pointed it at Natsu's head. When he was about to pull the trigger, the room were filled with policemen and women.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted. Another one walked to Jose and took the pistol away from him.

"Jose Porla, you are arrested for kidnapping, harassment and assault!" he said and handcuffed Jose. Two more from the police took a hold on him and dragged him out. Natsu had, somewhere in all that ruckus, let Lucy down. Now they stood beside each other and tried not to laugh. Jose's face was just hilarious.

"LUCY-SAN!" Wendy screamed and lunged at the two teens. Natsu almost fell over, but managed to stay up. He looked down and saw the little blue haired girl crying into both him and Lucy. "Thank you fro saving my cousin, Natsu-san." she sniffled and smiled at him. Natsu gave her a smirk and ruffled her hair. "Lucy!" Wendy said and hugged her cousin, tightly.

"Wendy, sorry for scaring you like that. But how did you came here? I thought you still were I Shizuoka." Lucy said and hugged her cousin back. Wendy looked at Natsu.

"I met Natsu on the train. He was going to save you." Wendy explained. Lucy gave her a warm smile. She turned her head to Natsu and motioned him to come over. Natsu complied and hugged the two girls. "Thank you again, Natsu-san."

"No prob." he patted her head. They stood there in complete silence, till they heard footsteps coming. They looked to the door and a policewoman came in.

"Maybe you three should go outside. There is a big crowd there, and some people is asking after you, miss Heartphilia." she said. Lucy nodded and started to walk, but was stopped by a hand taking hers. She stared up at Natsu and was met with a big smile. She smiled back. Together they walked down, hand in hand.

_Tokyo's Prison, Sunday, 09.14am_

Jose sat in a cell and mumbled unintelligible things. Footsteps echoed in the corridor and stopped outside his cell. Jose looked up and he froze to stone.

"Good morning, Jose-san." said a thick voice. By the sound how hw spoke, the person was disappointed.

"H-Hades-sama… I can expla-"

SHOFF

Jose's eyes widened. Pain shoot through his body. He looked down and saw blood running down from his chest. "Why… wh-why di-" but his sentence didn't continue. His body fell down to the cell floor, dead. Blood floated out on around the body of Jose Porla.

"You didn't success. You failed, this is your punishment." Hades said and walked out from the prison. "From now on, I'll kill Natsu Dragneel, by my own hands." he said to himself and chuckled evilly. '_This has just begun, Natsu Dragneel. Meet your new enemy._'

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN~ end of chapter seven<strong>

**That's right! The adventure isn't over yet! :D more is going to happen, and now, the more romantic part of this FF will start XD **

**Hope you liked it :3**

**R&R, it'll make me happy like a child on Christmas (: **

**Love F-T-K**


	8. Chapter 8: To Me?

**Hello XD Like you can see, I've change the name this story, because there is barely any 'Music Camp' anymore, soo I'm sorry if don't like it… but yeah (: **

**Thank To: Nami: I'm glad you like my AU XD also that you pairing GrayxCana, and I totally agree that there is not many FF about them, that's kind of sad :')**

**Rose Tiger: Yepp, the adventure isn't over yet! (: also thanks for tipping about the songs :D **

**Chiharu Himeji: Thank you! And in this chapter it's fluff, pure fluff I tell ya' XD**

**And thanks to every one who faved this story ^^**

**Information: Now, in this chapter, there have been a week since the Phantom's and the camp ended earlier. You get more info in this chapter. :D and this is just a filler chapter, with GrayxCana fluffiness! XD more serious things happens later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does XD and the songs aren't mine either **

**Chapter Eight: To Me?**

* * *

><p><em><span> Tokyo, Strawberry Street 12, House 7, Saturday 18.56pm <span>_

NORMAL POV;

Layla Heartphilia leaned against the wall beside her daughter's bedroom door. "Lucy, dear. Are you finished yet?" she asked her daughter and knocked lightly on the door. A grunt could be heard. She sighed, but smiled. She was glad that her daughter were alive. It was thanks to him. She giggled, she remembered how girls around her growled at the two when they came out from the building.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Lucy said and opened the door. Tears started to fill her eyes when she saw her daughter. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Layla whipped the tears away while she shook her head. "No, it's just that you look so beautiful." and indeed she really does. Lucy had a baby blue summer dress and white heels. Her hair laid in curls around her shoulders. She was stunning.

"Stop staring at me, it gives me the creeps…" Lucy said and hugged herself, he mother could be scary sometimes.

"Oh, is someone shy?" at that, Lucy blushed. Layla laughed at her daughter.

TUU TUU

Lucy ran to the window and her jaw almost fell to the floor. Down there, outside their house, were a limousine. And Gray stood there also. He winked up at her and smiled. She waved back. Layla approached her from behind and looked down.

"Ara, they are her already." she said and winked to Gray. Lucy walked down to the hallway and took her jacket before she got out from the house.

"Lucy! Wait!" her mother shouted. "Here, give it to Natsu-kun." she said and handed her daughter a necklace. Lucy stared at it, but then smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Lucy." Gray said and opened the door so she could get inside. Lucy greeted him back and sat down in the limo.

"Hiya, Luce!" Natsu said and sat down beside her.

"KIIYAAH!" she screamed and fell down on the floor. Natsu laughed and helped her up. "Na-Natsu? what the heck?" Lucy asked and dusted herself. Natsu just smirked and threw a arm around her shoulders.

"Just testing your reflex. And it seems like they haven't change at all." he laughed and hugged her close him. Lucy pouted, but giggled. She and Natsu have bond that nobody would have after something like that happen. They best friend and a couple, but not in girlfriend/boyfriend, more a friend couple. Anyway, their bond is strong and tight.

"Oh, that's right! My mother said to give you this." she exclaimed and held the necklace in front of him. Natsu's eyes widened. It was a silver necklace with a red dragon hanging on it. "It's a 'Thank you' gift." she said and put it around Natsu's neck.

"Uh… you didn't have to…" he said and scratched his neck sheepishly. Lucy just shook her head and giggled.

_Tokyo's__Music Festival, Diamond Tower, 19.30pm _

Natsu and Lucy walked inside of the big building and headed to the elevator. Maids and butlers welcomed them and they greeted back.

"Is it really okay for me to come here? People stares at me all the time…" she whispered to him. Natsu just smiled and wrapped a arm around her waist. Lucy squealed quietly but relaxed.

"Don't think about them." he answered and smirked down to her. Lucy puffed her cheeks but couldn't help to let a small laugh escape. Natsu hadn't the clothes he had, no. He had a tuxedo and a red shirt under it, but no tie.

"Hey, man. How ya' doin'?" a long man asked Natsu.

"Yo, Fillmore. Just the old same, ya' know." he answered and high-fived with him. Lucy stood there silently. When Fillmore noticed her, he smiled and held his hand out. She shook hand and smiled back.

"And who might this be?" he asked and gazed her up and down. "Oh wait, I know who you are. You're Natsu's girlfriend, it's a pleasure to meet ya'" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, confused written all over their face.

"Ehm… We aren't together, we just best friends." Lucy said and her companion nodded. "Where did you get from, anyway?"

Fillmore gave them a face. "You don't know?" he asked and smirked at the two teens. Natsu shook his head and Lucy gave him a 'What Do You Mean?' face. "Haha! I thought you two knew it. It's written in the '_Celebrity Journal_', that you two are together." he explained and showed them the journal.

_**Celebrity Journal**_

'_The newest couple in the Celebrity world. _

_Guess that Natsu Dragneel finally have found his true love. He came out hand in hand with the girl named Lucy Heartphilia, age sixteen, after he had saved her from Jose Porla . If you ask me they are look good together, and it wouldn't surprise me if they is going to be the most popular couple in Japan. _

_So all girls out there who like Natsu, sorry but he's taken._

_Written By: Evagreen. S_

Natsu and Lucy jaws dropped to the floor. Fillmore laughed and patted their shoulders. "What did I say?" he asked them. They just shook their heads, this was just messed up.

People around them went quiet when someone started to talk in a microphone. "Okay everyone calm down." the voice said. The three youngsters turned their attention to the voice. "Welcome to Diamond Tower's official Music Event. This year, the prize goes to the most watched music video. And he or she who gets the prize, will sing for us afterward." cheering and whistles echoed though the room. Fillmore laughed and ruffled Natsu's hair. Natsu punched him gently on the arm.

"I'm sure it's going to be you, Natsu." he said. Natsu laughed. If it would be him, that would be great. Lucy looked around and saw a bunch of big posters on a wall. BEAST (B2ST), +Plus, Funkist, JAMIL, Shinigami Daikou, and many more famous people and bands. But she couldn't find a poster with Natsu on.

"Hey, Luce? What you looking for?" Natsu asked her and followed where her gaze is. Lucy shook her head and smiled at him. Natsu rose a eyebrow. "You can tell me, you know."

"No, it's nothing. Just looking around a little." she answered. But he didn't buy it, so he tightened his grip around her waist. Lucy, who were startled by his action, squealed and took a grip on Natsu's tuxedo jacket.

"Look, there is Natsu!" someone squealed and nudged her friend who also squealed.

"But who is that girl?" another asked with a irritated tone. Apparently infamous people could go to this event to. Most of them were girls, of course, and they were utterly jealous of Lucy. But there were two girls who sighed and shook their heads.

"You guys are a bunch bitches…" a brown haired girl, with a glass of wine in hand, said and put a hand on her hip. The girl next to her nodded in agreement. The group growled and glared at the two of them.

"I agree. Lu-chan can be with whoever she want, without you girls nasty comments." Lucy's eyes widened. Those voices sounded like…

"Levy-chan, Cana!" she exclaimed. Natsu froze and looked at the girls. Levy and Cana smiled and walked up to the pair.

"Hello, Lucy and 'Igneel'." Cana said and blinked with her eye. Natsu sweated and pulled on his collar nervously. Levy giggled . "Relax. I knew from the beginning who you were. My dad works for you." she explained and took a gulp of the wine.

"And Gajeel explained everything for me." Levy said and tilted her head to the side and smiled. Natsu let Lucy go so she could hug her friends. "Lu-chan, I was so worried when you disappeared from the camp."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But let's not think about that." she answered and giggled. Natsu smiled at the scene and silently walked away over to Gajeel and Gray who stood at the buffet table. Gray turned around and smirked at him.

"I read the journal. Looks like you and Lucy is the 'Most famous couple'." he teased and laughed. Gajeel smirked and laughed along.

"Shut up, ice freak." Natsu growled and took a glass of cider. But the two guards just laughed more. His grip on the glass tightened and he almost threw it at them.

"Just kidding, we know you and Bunny-girl aren't in such relationship." Gajeel said and patted Natsu on the back. But what he got back was just a angry growl from the Prince. "Okay, I get it. No need to sound like a dragon." he said and smirked. Gray sighed and looked around the place. His eyes got caught by Cana. He blushed and looked away. The said girl blushed too. Natsu and Gajeel saw that and smiled to each other.

"Soo… you and Cana?" Natsu said and threw a arm around Gray's shoulder and smirked. Gray tried to get away from his grip, but he was stuck.

"Wha-what? No, we just happen to know each other since grade school." he said, and he said truth. But do you think Gajeel and Natsu listened? Not one bit.

"I bet they already have done '_it_'." Natsu continued and laughed. Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Oh, maybe he got her-"

"ENOUGH!" Gray shouted and stomped away flustered and angry. Natsu and Gajeel stood there and looked after him.

"I think we overdid it…" the pink haired celebrity said and lamely put a hand behind his neck, and rubbed it. Gajeel nodded, they did made Gray really angry. And a angry Gray, isn't the best person to confront. Last time someone made him angry, let's say the poor soul spent a lot of time in the hospital.

"You go and talk to him." Gajeel said and pointed at the way Gray had stomped of to.

"No way! If I do that, he's sure is going to kill me!" Natsu exclaimed and threw his arms in the air. The two boys started to argue who were going to and say sorry to Gray. The girls, who was done talking, walked up to them. "You do it!"

"Do what?" Lucy asked and put her hands on her hips. Natsu turned his attention to her and smirked sheepishly. Gajeel crossed his arms and grunted. "Where is Gray?"

"Uhm… you see. He kind of got mad and, like, stomped away." he explained and put his hands in the tuxedo trousers pockets. The girls face palmed.

"I will go and talk to him." Cana said and walked away. Lucy looked at Natsu with an angry look. Levy did the same with Gajeel. The two boys shrank to the floor. This girls was scary as hell.

"And why did you do that?" Levy asked and crossed her arms. Lucy did the same and frowned. She then stretched her arm out and took Natsu's ear.

"Ouch! Ouch!" he exclaimed and bowed down, trying to ease the pain. "Luce, let me go~" Natsu whined and gave her the puppy face. Lucy smirked evilly.

"That doesn't work on me." she said and twisted his ear a little. Natsu whimpered in pain. Lucy was strong as hell, no need to deny it.

GRAY'S POV;

Stupid ash-brain and metal-face. Cana and I are just friends, nothing more. I sighed and leaned to a wall. I was now outside from the room, no irritating people out here. Nice. But guess my nice-time weren't going to stay. The door opened and out from it come… Cana? Why did she go out here? She turned to me and smiled. Was it just me or did my heart skip a beat?

"Hey, why are you out here?" she asked me. I shrugged and crossed my arms. I heard her sigh, so I looked at her. "Can you at least answer my question?"

"The other's just pissing me off. Nothing more." I said bluntly. She blinked a few times before she stood beside me. I tried not to blush. "Why do you care anyway?" I mumbled. She laughed and I gave her a weird face.

"Well, I didn't want you to be lonely." she said and tuck some hair strays behind her ear. Shit… she is so beautiful. Okay, that was lame, I know. But she really is a beauty. I groaned and whacked the back of my head on the wall with a soft thud. "Gray? You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." I replied and gave her a small smile. "Do you remember when we pissed Gildarts?" What was that? You idiot, don't say stupid things about the past. Baka, baka, BAKA!

"Haha, that was really funny." good, she didn't think I was some jerk. One point to me. "And I can never forget your face when he dropped some ice down your pants. That was hilarious." she laughed, and my face was pink like Natsu's hair.

"Very funny, dude…" I pouted and crossed my arms before my chest. Her laugh got loader. I wanted to hide in that corner to my right and just sulk…

"I just teasing you, but I still think it was a amusing scene." she said. Then she sighed, so I looked at her with a curious face. "I miss those days. When you were a thin little boy with an attitude like a angry cobra. But now, you're a grown man. The time just flies away, doesn't it?" I could just nod. How am I going to respond that? NO fucking clue, it's not that easy. Damn it… "But what happened between you and the other two?" she asked and had a serious look on her face. I gulped.

"No big deal, those two idiots just pissed me off. Nothing more."

"Liar. I have known you since grade school, so I can tell when you're lying." she stood now in front of me, with an stern face. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away a little bit, before I opened my mouth to answer her.

"I said nothing big happened. Can't you believe me for once?" I asked and squeezed her shoulders a little. She sighed and shook her head.

"Guess I have to trust you then." she said and put her hands on my chest and clutched the shirt, tightly. My left hand cupped her face, she looked up at me. I smiled and caressed her cheek. She started to blush, and so did I. We had never being this intimate before, but, it was a nice feeling. Just feeling this comfortable silence and aura, it relaxed my nerves. I felt her leaning into me, and my arm sneaked around her waist. Surprised she gazed up to me, it was then I started to lean in. I don't know why, the impulse just came over me. I expected her to slap me or struggle away from me, but she didn't, instead she closed her eyes and met me halfway. She was blushing hard, and I did the same.

Our lips met and it was like lightning had struck through my body. I bet Cana felt the same. Even if my eyes were closed, I could feel her smile into the kiss. I cupped her face with both of my hands and she wrapped her arms around my neck. This was heaven. Nothing can destroy this moment. Or so I thought…

"Gray Fullbuster! What do you think you are doing to MY daughter?" a screaming voice came from the other side of the hallway. Cold seat ran down my spine when I looked up and saw Gildarts, with a pistol in hand.

"Oh fuck it…" I cursed. Fast I gave Cana a peck on the lips and ran after that towards the stairs and rushed down.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" he shouted and I heard him rush after me. But even if my life maybe was going to end, a smile still were plastered on my face.

NORMAL POV;

Cana touched her lips with her index finger and giggled. This night sure were full of surprises, but the kiss was the best thing she ever had experienced.

"Cana?" a voice asked. She looked up and saw Lucy stand at the door. Cana smiled and walked over to her. "What was all that noise?"

"No, just Gray who is being charged by my idiot father." Lucy gave her a confused look, but shrugged and walked inside the event room again. Cana followed her inside and now people had gathered around the stage, which was in the middle of the room.

"Okay, time to tell the winner for this year!" a man in his fifties said in the microphone. Natsu rolled his eyes when people around him cheered and clapped hands. But he smiled when he saw Lucy approach him. She smiled back, the both of them gazed up to the stage and saw that a gold trophy now stood on a table together with a smaller silver and bronze trophies. The man coughed and it went dead silent in the room. "Now, third prize goes to Fillmore Ichiken, with over 140 000 000 views of his music video '_Sexy And I Know It_'. Please come up here and take your prize!"

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, MAN!" someone shouted and clapping echoed around the room. Fillmore got up on the stage and got his prize. He was told to stay up there until all the prizes was handed.

"Second goes to… Nikko Matsunyo with 289 000 000 views on '_Last Friday Night_'!"

Nikko squealed and rushed up to get her trophy. People whistled and clapped hands. Then it got silent again. The air literally waved in excitement to know who the number one video was. "And winner of the gold trophy is…" everyone held their breath "Natsu Dragneel with '_They Don't Really Care About Us_'. His video have over 789 000 000 views! Come up here and get your price!"

"YEAH! THE PRINCE OF POP!"

"NATSU-KUN!"

Natsu grinned and walked up to the stage. The man handed him the prize and cameras went off. Lucy clapped her hands and smiled, she was glad Natsu had invited her to this. She is never going to forget this, never ever.

"Well, it was said that the winner must sing, so I'm going to go that for you all." Natsu said and smiled. He was handed a microphone. "Okay, here is '_You Are Not Alone_'."

Roars and squealing did almost splitter the windows and the wineglass. Lucy had to cover her ears to not be deaf. But then she heard him sing, so she took her hands away and listened to him.

"_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone, how could it be that you're not here with me_

_Ya' never said goodbye, someone tell me why. Did you have to go, leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask my self, how did love slip away _

_Somethin' whispers in my ear and says; that you are not alone, I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay _

_But you're not alone, I am here with you. _

_Though we are far apart_

_You're always in my heart, but you are no alone_

_Lone lone, why ,lone_

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry _

_Asking me to come and hold you in my arms _

_I can hear you prayers _

_Your burdens I will bear, but first I need your hand _

_Then forever can begin…_" Natsu's voice sounded so beautiful when he sand this type of song. He gazed over the room and got stuck when he saw Lucy look at him with a smile. He was happy he had brought her with him.

"_Every day I sit and ask my self how did love slip away_

_Somethin' whispers in my ear and says; that you are not alone, I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone, I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_Oh oh oh_

_Whispers three words, then I'll come runnin' _

_And I, and girl you know I'll be there_

_I'll be there~_

_You are not alone, I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_You are not alone, I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_You are not alone, I am here with you_

_Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_You and I, you are always_

_In my heart~_"

_Strawberry Street 12, House 7, Saturday 22.08pm _

Natsu and Lucy were outside her house and stood there in complete silent.

"Thank you for bringing me along…" Lucy cut trough the silence. Natsu smiled and put his hand in his pockets.

"No prob. It wouldn't be fun without you any way. Oh that reminds me!" he turned around and got something out from the seat from the limo. Lucy gasped when Natsu handed her his prize. She took it and looked at it for a long time before she gazed up to him with an confused look.

"Why did you give it to me?" she asked and looked down at the trophy again. It was made of pure gold and was shaped like a singer with a microphone in hand. It wasn't a small one, no, it was rather big. Tears started to build in her eyes. She flung herself at him. Natsu laughed and hugged her.

"Yeah, I have to many… I don't really know where I should put it. And I thought you maybe wanted a reminder of this event." he said and let her go. Lucy nodded and thanked him one more time before he had to go home. She winked after the limo, not until it was completely gone, she got inside her house and ran up to her room. She placed the prize in her bookcase. She then sat down on her bed and admired it for a long time. She smiled. She is glad. Glad for being alive, glad for have met Natsu, glad she met everyone at the camp.

"Now, time to sleep." she said and tucked under the covers, and that night, she dreamed of everybody and that they laughed together, like good friends do.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER EIGHT! XD<strong>

**Sorry if you waited for this chapter, but I was at the hospital all day yesterday to take some blood tests… So I came home really late ^^' sorry again **

**This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it :D **

**Thanks to everyone who add this story to their favorites! (: **

**Gray and Cana should be together in the manga/anime. Juvia can have Lyon and Sherry can be with Ren from Blue Pegasus =^-^=**

**Songs: '**_**Last Friday Night**_**' by Katy Perry **

'_**Sexy And I know It**_**' by LMFAO (have you seen the music video… I almost fainted when I did o_o') and last '**_**You Are Not Alone**_**' by Michael Jackson! **

**R&R, if you want, it'll make me happy though to read what you think of this FF XD**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Song Of Tears

**New chapter XD already chapter nine! It feels like it was yesterday this story were born ; 3; **

**Today I thought about to go to school, but I still doesn't feel to well… stupid something (actually, I don't know what kind of sickness I have XD) **

**Song to listen to: This chapter is really sad (but there is little humor, just a little)… so RyanDan song 'Tears Of An Angel' is an good song to listen to in the flashback… Link to song: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = g g 4 z x Y 1 v F 1 w & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d** (Delete Spaces) **

**Thanks To: Rose Tiger, glad you liked the song Natsu sang :D and you're right, it's really beautiful ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3 and the songs aren't mine either **

**Chapter Nine: Song Of Tears**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Song Of Tears<em>

_Tokyo, Star Street 43, House 17, 17.23pm _

Natsu's eye twitched. This was just ridiculous… he had just got home from a three days trip to Sapporo, and now, guess who sat in front of his front door.

Angry as hell, he stomped up to the person and gripped him by the collar and dragged the person along inside.

"What do you think you're doing here, old man?" Natsu said and pointed the man. The said man looked at the younger replica of himself, but with pink hair instead of red. He smiled and ruffled the rose haired boy's hair.

"Visiting my only son, I haven't seen you in three years." the man answered and hided his hand in his pockets. Natsu stared at him. Anger boiled through his body. His good for nothing father was standing in front of him, and said he was just passing by. The heck is that kind of father?

"If you just wanted to me, go outside and look on a poster." Natsu said and pointed at the window. Igneel gazed at the window and saw a big poster of his son. The said son took his arm down and let it hung. "I'm pretty sure you ha-"

"Natsu! Lucy wonder if you want to-" Gray stopped in his tracks when he saw a man who looked like Natsu, but older and with red hair. "Welcome home, Igneel-sama!" he shouted and bowed. Natsu snorted and crossed his arms. Igneel just grinned and turned to the black haired man.

"Well, isn't it little Gray?" he said and ruffled his mop of black hair. Gray mouth twitched in irritation that this old man still called him little. Natsu stood there with a scowl and his eyes burned holes in Igneel's back.

"Gray, what were you about to say?" the Prince asked and sat down on a couch. Gray snapped out from his irritation. He walked up and held out a phone to his friend. Natsu rose a eyebrow but took it.

"Lucy wanted to know if you could hang out later. She said you call her if you tag along." he explained. Igneel who stood out in the hallway had a smirk on his lips. So his son finally got girl. He walked up to the two teens and sat down. He threw a arm around Natsu's shoulder and pulled him to a tight side hug.

"So my son finally is a man? Is this Lucy girl yours?" he asked and laughed, but went quiet when he saw the dark aura surround Natsu. Gray backed away, knowing what was coming. "Natsu? What's wrong?" at that, he snapped. He took a hard grip of his father wrist and twisted it. Igneel yelped in pain.

"Lucy and I are just friends! And don't touch me, ever again!" he shouted and let go his father wrist and rushed upstairs. Gray scratched is neck and sighed. Igneel sat there, with an hurtful look on his face.

"I should have warned you… Natsu was suffering when you disappeared. It's normal for him to react like this." Igneel nodded but still, it stung when his own son said those words. Slowly he got up from the floor and sat down on the couch again.

_Natsu's Room _

Natsu sat on a chair, and in front was a piano. A black Yamaha from 1990. It's a beautiful instrument. He put a finger on a key and pressed it down. A dark tone echoed in the big bedroom. Then, he started to play on a song he wrote, but never had recorded.

"_The stars leans down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere _

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear, 'cause I wish you were here_"

He sang and played the solo part before continuing. He had wrote this song on his mother's 10th anniversary day of her death date. So this song was important to him, that's why it wasn't recorded.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silent isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_"

Tears started to roll down his cheeks but he let them fall. He wanted to let his feelings out. The feelings was a mix between sadness and anger. He felt something warm touch his shoulder, but when he glanced at it. There was nothing. Just air.

"_But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep thought, because when I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone…_

_I don't feel so alone~_

_As many times I blink, I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight _

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, of my voice could reach back through the past _

_I'd whisper in your ear; Oh darling I wish you where here_"

His voice didn't sound differently even if he cried. He stopped play and buried his face in his hands. His sobbing sounded around the room. He miss his mom, he really does. He still remember the day she died, he was with her until her last breath.

FLASHBACK; (Start the song)

_Tokyo's Hospital,__November 19, 1996 _

_A four year old boy sat on a chair opposite of a door. His hands where clasped together, he tried not to cry. But the tears ran down his cheeks anyway. His head snapped up when the door opened and out came a doctor in a white coat_.

"_Are you Akina Dragneel's son?" he asked and Natsu nodded. "She want to see you." fast he jumped of the chair and ran in to his mother's room. And there she was, lying in a bed with pure white sheets and a thin blanket over her lower body. Akina smiled and waved to her son to come closer. _

"_Hey, sweetheart." she said and helped him, as much as she could, up on the bed so he sat on the edge. Natsu looked at his mother. She had tubes inset in her nose and other things that was stuck into her body. Tears welled down from his eyes. Akina smiled sadly and patted his son pink hair. "Natsu, I might never going to heal from this, so please let me see your face without those tears, okay?" she asked and whipped her beloved son's tears away. Natsu nodded and sniffled. She smiled and kissed his forehead. The door opened and Igneel walked inside. He closed the door after him and then sat down beside his son and took his wife's hand in his. _

"_Akina…" he whispered and squeezed her hand. Said woman smiled and Igneel bowed down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. A load groan could be heard from Natsu. His parents looked at him and smiled, their son was to cute. _

_~õ~_

"_Daddy? Is mom going to be okay?" Natsu asked later when they sat at the cafeteria in the hospital. Igneel stopped to eat and sighed. He didn't know how to answer his son, Akina wasn't going to stay with them any longer. Natsu played with his sandwich, he hadn't taken one bit yet. The father of the little boy smiled sadly. _

_Suddenly someone shouted after a doctor. Igneel froze and Natsu looked up confused. _

"_Patient in room 211 have stopped to breath!" running could be heard. Fast Igneel rose up from the chair and rushed after the doctors. Natsu wasn't far after his dad. _

"_Come and help me get her to breath!" a doctor shouted to a nurse. The nurse was fast the side and started to press hard on the woman's chest. Igneel brought Natsu away from the scene. The poor boy can't look at that, he will split to million of small pieces._

_After an hour of painful waiting the door to Akina's opened. The doctor had a sad look and he shook his head. Natsu didn't understand but Igneel did. "You can go inside, but she doesn't have long time left." he said and walked away to write a report of what had happened. Igneel got up and took his son's hand and walked inside. Akina was paler and her eyes were blank. _

_Natsu let go of his dad hand and rushed over to his mother. "Mommy?" Akina turned her head to the sound of her voice. She smiled. _

"_Hey my little dragon." she said and blinked tiredly. Igneel stood behind his son and looked at his wife with sadness written all over his face. "Hello darling." _

"_Hey, how do you feel?" her husband asked and stood beside her bed and took her hand. Akina inhaled and smiled. "Akina?" _

"_I just want to tell you two, that I love you deeply. And that you, Igneel made my world complete when we met and had Natsu. And Natsu, you made me the happiest mom in the world when you was born." she said and motioned her son to come and stand near her. He complied and was now beside his mom bed. Igneel laid his free hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I love you, my own prince and dragon…" she said and gave them a small smile before she closed her eyes and sank down deep in the bed mattress. Her hand went limp in Igneel's. His eyes widened, and tears started to roll down on the side of his cheeks. _

"_Mom?" Natsu asked and shook her lightly on the arm, but no reaction. Why didn't his mom respond? He took her other hand but almost dropped it. Her hand was cold as ice. "Mama?" he tried again, but no response, just silence. Natsu's eyes watered up and he started to sob. "Mom!" he shouted. Igneel hugged his son close to his chest and stroked Natsu's head in slowly. _

_~õ~_

_After the funeral, Natsu stood at her gravestone with clenched fists. Why did it have to be his mom who had to die? Why couldn't be someone's else? Why? _

"_Natsu, let's go home. We can come here tomorrow." Igneel said to his son and held out his hand. Natsu gave the his mother grave one last look before he took his dad hand and they walked away._

_**Akina Dragneel**_

_**8/6/1973 - 11/19/1996**_

_**Beloved Wife **_

_**A Wonderful Mother**_

_**And A Good Friend**_

END OF FLASHBACK;

A knock came from the door. Fast Natsu dried the tears away and opened the door, only to see his father stand outside. "What do you want?" he grunted and crossed his arms

"Was that the song you wrote to her 10th anniversary?" Igneel asked and smiled at his son. Natsu just nodded and was about to close the door shut. "Your mother would be proud over you, not just her. I am that right now." Natsu stopped in his movements and stared at his father.

"You? Proud of me? Yeah sure." Natsu snapped and closed the door with a loud bang. He could hear his father sigh and walk away. He groaned and slide down onto the floor with his back against the door. "Why did you have to die?" he whispered and clutched his hair.

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEE BEE_-

"Hello?" Natsu answered the phone and rose up from the floor. Then he sat down on his bed and laid down on it.

"_Hi Natsu, it's me._" Lucy said and it sounded like she was outside and… walking. "_I just wondered if you would like to hang out?_" he almost slapped himself. He had forgot to call her.

"Yeah sure. By the way, are you outside and walking?" he asked and sat up in the bed.

"_Yeah, I am outside your house right now…_" she said. Natsu's eyes widened. "_See you down there._" and the line went silent. Fast Natsu took of his shirt and grabbed a clean one.

_Downstairs In The Hallway _

Lucy knocked on the door. Soon she heard footsteps and she expected Gray or Gajeel to open the door, but a man with red hair opened it. That scared Lucy was that the man then smiled and crushed her into a bear hug.

"Oh my son really picked a gorgeous woman!" he shouted and held her tighter. Lucy squeaked and didn't know what she should do. Should she push this strange man away, or hug him back. But luckily she didn't have to do neither of those things.

"Release her, you old man!" Natsu shouted and pried Lucy from his idiot father. Igneel fake cried and was now sulking in a corner. Gray, who had grabbed a apple, came out to the hallway and had watched amused over the scene before him.

"Please, let me touch her, sh-" Igneel got cut off with a fist connecting with his face.

"Finnish that sentence and I will cut your tongue off!" Natsu growled and stod with one foot on his dad's back. Lucy who stood there and just watched tried to take in what they say to each other. Old man, son…

"Uhm… are you maybe Natsu's dad?" she asked, but regretted asked. For now she was in his arms, and he crushed her, again.

"Oh, please! Call me *otou-san!" Igneel exclaimed and rubbed his face against Lucy's. Natsu who got out from the shock, kicked his father in the nuts without hesitation. Igneel howled in pain and crouched down with his hands on his, ahem, sore spot. "My own son is so cruel…" he whined and fake sobbed. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I-is he okay?" she asked and looked at Gray with an odd face expression. Gray shrugged and continued to eat on his apple. Lucy gazed down to Igneel, with an concerning look, before she turned around to Natsu.

"Shall we go?" he asked and opened the door for her. Lucy nodded and smiled. He grinned back and they where off. Gray walked up and crouched down beside Igneel.

"You shouldn't have said those things… old man." he said and patted him on the shoulder before he rose up and walked out after the pair. Or so the Celebrity Journal saw them like. A couple. Gray shook his head and threw his now finished apple away.

_Tokyo's Central Park, 18.03pm_

Natsu and Lucy walked beside each other in the warm evening breeze. They weren't alone in the park. Old and young couples was with each other and there was a couple with a stroller to the right of them. Lucy smiled at the scene. She loves children, and babies are the most cutest thing in the world. She remembered when Wendy was new born, she played with her every time Lucy and her mother visited her aunt, Grandine.

"Luce? What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked and looked at her with an weird face. Lucy sighed and smiled at him.

"Babies…" she said and giggled. "I'm thinking about those cute babies in the world." she did a pirouette.

"Huh… aren't puppies and kittens cuter?" he asked and looked at her with an rised eyebrow. At that Lucy stopped and gave him a scary look.

"No, because when you have your own child, you'll think that's the most adorable thing in the whole wide world." she responded and crossed her arms. Natsu rolled his eyes and shook his head. He will never understand how girls works. "It's one thing I want to know." Lucy said after some minutes of silence.

"Hnn?"

"It's just… why did it sound like you didn't… want your father to be there?" she asked and looked at him. Natsu's gaze fell to the ground. "Sorry I shouldn't had-"

"It's okay, it just that. I haven't seen him in three years." he cut her off and stopped in his tracks. Lucy lowered her head a little. "Guess I really don't like him that much anymore." he continued. The blond girl stared at him with pity eyes. She then took his hand and pressed it above the spot there her heart was. His eyes widened at her actions, but relaxed when he felt the soft pumping rhythm of her heart reach his hand.

"Deep inside of your heart, there is a part that still loves your father." her voice was soft and she smiled up at him. Natsu smiled back. "So, don't say that you hate him. Okay?" Natsu nodded. He then pulled her into a hug. Lucy squealed in surprise but hugged him back.

Gray stood at a bench not far away from the not-lover-couple. He turned around when he heard someone walk behind him. His smile grew wider when he saw who it was.

"Hey…" Cana said and gave him a kiss on the lips and he responded her with happiness. When they broke apart, wrapped Gray his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "So, his dad came back?" she asked and laid her head on his shoulder. Gray nodded.

"Natsu wasn't that happy about it." he said and laughed. "It was really funny though. You should have been there when Lucy came over, Igneel almost crushed her to death. And Natsu kicked the old man in the nuts." Cana chuckled. Gray just smirked and pulled her closer.

_Meanwhile In Namijou Tower, Fukushima _

Hades sat on a chair in his room and wrote something down on a paper.

"Hades-sama, Zancrow want to speak with you." a maid said and bowed. Hades grunted and waved his hand, signaled her to send the guest in. Zancrow came in and crossed his arms. Hades cocked a eyebrow and laid the pen away.

"What is it, Zancrow?" he asked the blond boy. Said boy narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"I just want to know when you're going to finish that Dragneel guy. It has been almost two weeks now without we have done something!" Zancrow snapped and slammed a fist down on the worktable. "If you ain't going to do something, then I'm gonna do it my self!" Hades sighed and leaned forward to so he face to face with the young fool.

"Listen. You alone, can't do a thing to Dragneel. I will just get yourself killed or jail. The security is nothing to sneeze at, I know. I lost my eye once I tried to kill someone alone." he said and pointed at his right eye, or what's left of it. Zancrow snorted but didn't say anything. "Now, please leave. I have to finish this paperwork." the young man grunted and walked out from the room. Hades chuckled.

"Just wait a bit longer, Zancrow. Soon you're going to feel the scent of blood again." he said and laughed loudly. The maid shivered on the other side of the door. This man was dangerous. A bloodthirsty killer with no mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter Nine! XD<strong>

**This chapter was also fun to write. I like when it is sad and so on. But not all the time. I said there were going to be more romantic scenes, so there is going to be fluffy things in the next chapter and embarrassing things will also happen. Plus drama ^^ **

**Songs: 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City **

**R&R, it'll give me happiness to know you like this story :D**

**Love F-T-K**


	10. Chapter 10: You Raise Me Up

**Okay! Chapter Ten XD**

**Thanks To: Rose Tiger, I hope the explanation was good ^^**

**And I maybe should tell you others why all the 'bad guys' are after Natsu (: **

**Explanation to why Hades want Natsu dead:**_**Natsu's great grandfather (whoever that was, let's call him 'grampie') was once a member of Hades father's gang, but after Grampie had killed Hades father, Brain (lol), he swore to kill the youngest of the Dragneels. And that happens to be little Natsu ^^ **_

**Okay, this chapter is fluffy, not romance with deep kisses and that stuff, more embarrassing things. I'm just teasing ya' there is going to be romance in this chapter, I've promised that, so~ there maybe is going to be a kiss between them, read to find out :3**

**And there is one thing I have thought of… I said I never were going to do lemons, but then I came to think of that you people want to have it or not in this FF… but I'm not good at lemons, since I'm 15 (I never have done it) and all that, but I know what sex is… but if you guys want one, don expect it to that good ^^ so review if you want a lemon later on XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hori Mashima does XD and the songs aren't mine either (: **

**Chapter Ten: You Raise Me Up**

* * *

><p><em><span>Star Street 43, House 17, Natsu's Room, July, Wednesday 09.18am <span>_

Lucy stirred when the sun shined in to the room. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. This wasn't her room. Then she remembered, she had asked her mother to sleep over at Natsu's place. Her mother had agreed since she know he will take care of her precious daughter. But she had to sleep in Natsu's bed, she wasn't going to sleep on the floor or the couch, never she would do that. A groan could be heard beside her, so she turned her head to the left and saw Natsu smiled in his sleep. '_How cute…_' she thought and smiled softly.

When she was about to get up, she felt something was wrapped around her waist. Slowly she looked down and saw a arm lay loosely over her waist. Carefully she started to lift his arm away. When Natsu's arm was almost off her, he somehow twisted his arm free and then, his arm was around her waist, again. Okay, she give up. Sighing she laid down on the mattress and closed her eyes. Maybe he will wake up soon, but then she remembered how long he slept in the cottage they shared on the camp. She sweat-dropped. It was going to take sometime before he is awake.

"L..Luce…" he mumbled and said something more, like she was a weirdo and scary. Oh, now he was going to feel pain. Evilly she smiled and looked around for a pen or something. For her luck, there was one on the bedside table. With small movements she drew whiskers on his cheeks and big black rings around his eyes. And the final thing was a mustache with swirls. Fast she hided the pen and pretended to sleep when he started to stir. She heard him yawn before he got up. She opened her right eye and saw him walk over to the bathroom door on the other side of the room. Quietly she counted; '_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._'

"AAAAAHHH!" Natsu's scream echoed through the whole house, and probably in the whole neighborhood. Lucy hided her face in the pillow and laughed hard. "LUCY!" he shouted and ran out from the bathroom while pointing at his face. Said girl looked up and, yeah, she began to laugh again. Irritated Natsu sprinted over to her and towered over her. "You…" he growled and grabbed the pen she had dropped beside her.

"Natsu! Don't you dare!" she screamed and tried to get away, but Natsu was fast. He had got an hold of her upper arm and jerked her back to him. Lucy squealed in surprise and started to struggle, but he was much stronger than her, so there was no point to even try. Smiling he neared the tip of the pen to her face.

"Revenge is sweet~" he purred and started to draw on her forehead. First he wrote his autograph and small circles. Then he got to her nose and painted it black on the tip. As the last thing he did two hearts on each side of her cheeks. "There, all done." he said and smiled proudly at his work. Lucy pouted, but started to laugh. Natsu laughed also, but got up to wash his face off. She followed him inside. Even the bathroom was big. The walls was red and the floor was black tiled. The shower was combined with the bathtub, which where big like the bed in Natsu's room. The sink was white and the toilet was also white, and looked like an normal toilet.

"Everything in your house is so big! How can you have everything so clean?" she asked and trailed her fingers against the walls. Natsu smiled.

"I have a housekeeper, so that's why it's clean." he answered and started to wash his face. Lucy just stared at him.

"Oh…" was all she could say. When it finally was her turn to take the black paint of her, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I'll keep the autograph."

"Yeah yeah, weirdo" Natsu retorted and smirked. Lucy did almost wash everything, but she missed almost the whole heart on her right cheek. Natsu chuckled at her and got a towel and started to rub the mark away. "You missed something." he said in a teasing voice. Lucy stuck out her tongue at him, he just ignored it and continued with what he was doing.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. Natsu nodded and laid the towel on the sink. Lucy smiled and walked out from the bathroom, only to be met by Igneel, gawking at her. "Luce? What's wro-" Natsu stopped in his tracks, his idiot father stood at the door and gaped at them.

"My son!" Igneel shouted and jumped at the two youngsters and crushed them into a big hug. Lucy didn't understand why she had to be in the hug too. She wasn't his son, neither was she his daughter. "And my daughter in law! I can already hear the small feet of grandchildren run around in this house!" Lucy blushed and Natsu snapped.

"Let go, you old geezer!" a powerful punch in the face and Igneel was down. Natsu looked to Lucy and she was still blushing. He first wondered what she was blushing about, but soon he remembered what his idiot father had burst out. His cheeks became slightly pink. "We should go down…" he said and walked over his father. Lucy didn't want to be rude, so she walked around poor Igneel and walked after Natsu down to the kitchen.

When they came down, someone stood at the stove. Lucy guessed it was the housekeeper. "Ah, good morning, Natsu-sama." the woman said and smiled. She was in her forties and seemed to be very kind. The woman then turned to Lucy and gave her a warm gaze. "Good morning to you too, miss Lucy." Lucy smiled back.

"Morning, Zeng-san." Natsu greeted and sat down by the table. Lucy bowed and said her greeting to Zeng too, before sitting down opposite to Natsu. He smiled at her and leaned back on the chair. "Wanna go somewhere later?" he asked and started to shove in his breakfast Zeng had put on the table.

"Yeah, sure. But first I must go home and put on new clothes. I don't want to go in your boxers and t-shirt all day." she said and took a bite on her French toast.

_Strawberry Street 12, House 7, 14.37pm_

LUCY'S POV;

Finally, I have my own clothes on. New fresh garments is the best. And later this evening, Natsu and I are going to the amusement park. It wasn't planned at first, but the director at the park wanted Natsu to come and sing. Not so surprising, huh? Anyway, we're at my house right now and playing a card games, and Natsu's such a bad loser.

"I win!" I shouted and showed my card to him. Natsu just snorted and looked at me with an sullen expression. "What?" I asked and smiled. He was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked down to the hallway and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Yo, is the ash-brain here?"

"Hey! Who are you calling an ash-brain, metal-face?" Natsu shouted upstairs. I sweat dropped, he only heard that. Then I heard him coming down with his hands in the pockets. "What is it?" he asked Gajeel and leaned against the doorframe.

"The director from the park called. He wondered if you could come a bit earlier. So we are going there now." he said and pointed with his thumb at the car behind him.

"Why do we have to go there earlier?" I asked and started to put on my shoes. Gajeel shrugged, so he didn't know. Natsu had put on his boots and waited for me to come. But before I walked out from the house I shouted an goodbye to my mom and closed the door.

_At The Amusement Park, 15.07pm _

NORMAL POV;

Adults and children where everywhere. Luckily, Natsu and the gang got in from the back way.

"Oh! Thank you for coming, Dragneel-sama." the director said and shook hand with said boy. "My name is Jura Nekis." he presented his name and bowed down deeply. Jura then showed them the stage where Natsu were going to sing, and of course Gajeel, Loke and Gray was going to guard the backstage. Lucy didn't know what she would do, so she decided to sit in the audience. Natsu offered her to watch from the backstage, but she said she didn't want to. "As a thanks, you can ride whatever you want for free until 18.00pm." Jura said and the group cheered and high-five.

"Natsu! Let's ride the Train-rollercoaster first!" Lucy exclaimed and took his hand. They rode one rollercoaster after another. They had really fun and got a picture from every ride they went on.

_Backstage, 17.56pm _

Lucy peeked out from the curtains and her heart almost stopped when she saw how many people it was in the audience. Natsu approached her from behind and laid a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Just as expected. Crowded with people out there." she said and laughed a bit. "Which song did you chose to sing?" she asked. Natsu smirked and shook his head.

"No telling, you will see. It's one of my best song ever." he said and put his index finger over his mouth. Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, I should go out there…" he said and took a microphone. Lucy followed him with her eyes and smiled softly. Natsu was something special, not just that he is talented and famous. He's is also kindhearted and a bit of an idiot, but that what's making him so cute, he is just Natsu.

"Good luck, out there." she said and walked out from the backstage. She walked over to the audience and faced the stage. She wondered which song he had chose. He said it was one of his best, and there was plenty she could guess of.

"AH~ NATSU!" everyone almost screamed and cheered when the curtains rose up and a smiling Natsu walked out on the stage.

"Hello, how ya' doing this lovely evening?" he asked. The fans squealed. Some girls looked like they were about to faint. Natsu smirked and his eyes caught a glance at Lucy. His smile softened. "I was told today that I was going to sing for you people here and I hope you will enjoy it." whistles and shouting came from the audience. "I'm going to sing '_You Raise Me Up_'. Start it guys!" he shouted at the guy who controlled the music.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be, then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up… to more than I can be_"

He paused when the musical break played. Again people whistled and clapped hands. Lucy had listened to this song many times, and it was still good as ever. Even better when she listened it live. At the end of the break Natsu walked closer to the edge of the stage and held out his hand in the air.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up… to more than I can be_"

There was a short pause before he continued to sing, while he clutched his hand above where is heart was.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_Raise me up… to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on you shoulders_

_You raise me up… to more than I can be_"

The music slowed down and Natsu put both of his hands on the microphone and sang the last part.

"_You raise me up… to more than I can be~_" and the song was finished. People clapped hands and cheered loudly. Lucy had an smile on her lips. When Natsu was singing that song, it felt like he sang for her, and her only. Her heart had actually skipped a beat or two when he looked at her, or maybe he just glanced over the audience. She shook her head, no need to be disappointed. But she have a feeling that she thinks him more than a friend.

Natsu got off the stage and the curtains rolled down behind him. He had to get something to drink. Like he could read his thoughts, Gray threw him a bottle of mineral water, which he caught easily. He the walked out from the backdoor. Luckily visitors couldn't get back there without a card. He gulped down half of the water and then walked up to a hill that was just outside the park. He sat down on the grass and looked at the now dark sky. Stars shined and tinkled everywhere. And the moon was bight and pure white. A beautiful view…

"Can I sit down?" a familiar voice asked. He smiled and patted on the empty space beside him. Lucy sat down and smiled warmly. "You where great up there." she said and glanced at him. Natsu chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. A light pink color found it's way to her cheeks.

They sat there in complete silence. But the screams from the rollercoaster reached their ears, but it was a comforting sound.

"Ah! A shooting star, wish for something, Luce." Natsu exclaimed and pointed at the falling star. Lucy giggled but closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she looked to Natsu. He still had his eyes closed. Looks like he makes a long wish. Then he opened his eyes again and he glanced down at her with an smile. She smiled back and leaned into his embrace. First he tensed up, but relaxed when she was still again.

"What did you wish for, Natsu?" Lucy asked and glanced up to him. Said boy shrugged.

"Nothing much, just that I want you to be safe." he answered and, was he blushing? Lucy's already flushed cheeks went to an darker shade of pink. "What about you?"

"I… uhm.. I wished for a good future." she said and chuckled a bit. "A good future with all my friends and you." she continued. Now she felt extremely embarrassed. It sounded like she was confessing to him, and maybe she was. She didn't know, but the feelings she have for him is more than friendship. "That's what I wished for."

Natsu looked at her with look that she couldn't describe. "Luce… can you help me with something?" he asked. Lucy nodded slowly. Natsu inhaled and looked at her with determined eyes. "For this past days, my body has felt different."

"Different?" she asked and tilted her head to the side. He nodded. Lucy didn't know what she should say so she leaned more into him.

"Like, my heart is beating really fast. And do you know who is making my heart like that?" he asked and looked at her. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Natsu chuckled and leaned his head down to her ear. "You. It's you who make my heart beat like a mad drummer." he whispered. Lucy's eyes widened, what did he mean?

"N-Natsu…" she groaned when he started suck on her neck. His lips were warm, so warm. But in her head, things weren't calm, thoughts whirled around and her feelings were just a big knot. Natsu leaved her neck, now with an red mark placed there to tell she was his. Wait, since was Lucy his?

"You are the first I feel this to…" he mumbled to her. A shiver ran down her spine and she blushed even more at his husky voice. "Be mine, Luce?" he asked and kissed her neck. Again she groaned.

"Yes…" she whispered. Natsu smiled and got away from her neck. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. First Lucy was stiff, but soon relaxed and shyly kissed him back.

When the broke apart, they smiled at each other and hugged. They never thought of that after just have known each other for one month, but maybe fate was like that. Their hands intertwined and they sat there, under the moonlight and the twinkling stars.

They looked at each other again and kissed. "I love you…" he mumbled into the kiss. Lucy smiled and mumbled that she loved him back. One month and some days, and they fell in love. That's how they got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaawh~ soo cute XD end of chapter ten :3<strong>

**Finally the romantic stuff have began, for you who have waited for this, more things is going to happen, I promise! XD tehe ;D **

**Read and Review… it would make me happy if you did ^^**

**Love F-T-K**


	11. Chapter 11: Miss You

**Chapter eleven :D Omg! **

**Thanks To: Rose Tiger, glad you thought it was romantic and sweet XD**

**Chiharu Himeji, yup, finally they are a couple :3**

**Alliriana, glad you thought it was cute, it make me happy that you think so XD**

**Detective Alice, yup it's kawaiidesu~ :3 **

**And thanks to everybody else who added this story to your favorite (:**

**Sorry for late update, but I had school and all that ;(**

**In this chapter there is going to be romance and some things, and maybe some funny scenes ^^ and in last chapter I forgot to say what song it was… sorry for that ;) **

**Song in chapter ten: '**_**You Raise Me Up**_**' by Westlife **

**Song to listen to this chapter: '**_**Another Spingtime **_**' by Roy Todd. You can find the song on Spotify ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D and the songs aren't mine either **

**Chapter Eleven: Miss You…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tenrou Pub, Tokyo, Friday 09.12pm <span>_

Hades sat at the bar counter and sipped on his beer slowly. He wasn't there for just a drink or two, no he was waiting for someone special. He glanced at the digital clock on the wall. "He is twelve minutes late." he mumbled. He was about to get up when the door opened and in came a man with an purple snake around his shoulders. At that, Hades smiled. The man gazed around before he saw the person he were going to talk with. He walked up Hades and sat down on a chair beside him.

"Mr. Cobra I presume?" Hades said and held out his hand. Cobra nodded and shook his hand. The snake wheezed and shoved his fangs. "And who is your little friend there?"

"This is Cuberios. She doesn't like other people that much." Cobra said and scratched the snake's chin. Cuberios slowly calmed down and laid her head on Cobra's. Hades looked fascinated at the young man, a wide smile appeared. "Why did you want to met me?"

"Ah, I thought you would ask that." he said. Cobra rose a eyebrow. "You know the Dragneel family?" Hade asked and the young man nodded. Of course he would know who the Dragneels is. In every town he had been in, there has been big posters everywhere on Natsu Dragneel. "Well, I want to kill the star of the family." Hades continued and leaned back on the chair.

"And may I ask why?" Cobra was now slightly interested. Hades smiled and took a sip if his drink before answering.

"His great grandfather, Ryozo Dragneel, killed my father. And I swore to kill the youngest of the Dragneels, and that happens to be Natsu Dragneel." Hades said. Cobra nodded again and grinned.

"How much will you pay?" Cobra didn't kill people without getting an reward afterward. Or else, the person who sent him, will get killed instead.

"How about one million yen." Hade said and saw how the young mans eyes widened. The old man was willing to give him over 13.000 in cash for killing the great-grandchild of Ryozo. Cuberios wheezed again, Cobra looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, I will do it." he agreed and shook hand with Hades. And Hades himself, thought he finally got to revenge his father.

_Star Street 43, House 17, 09.21pm _

Natsu and Lucy sat on the sofa in the living room at Natsu's place and watched a movie called '_Avatar; The Last Airbender_'. Lucy, who hadn't seen this movie before, was really in to it. Natsu had his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. He had seen this film once, and it was good. But there is much better than this one. Like, Clint Eastwood, James Bond, Naked Gun, The Bodyguard and many more.

"Can you think of an world with magic?" she asked her boyfriend and leaned her head on his shoulder. Natsu shrugged, sure it would be awesome to be able to bend fire or earth. But he rather live in a world with no magic, much calmer and nicer.

"When is the school starting for you?" he asked and hided his nose in her soft blond hair. A giggle reached his ears and he looked down to her with an smirk on his lips.

"It's starting next week on Wednesday." Lucy answered and smiled to him. Natsu gave her a nod and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She was still blushing when he did that and he found it really funny.

"Just four days left… that's not enough time for me to be with you more." He murmured against her cheek. Lucy just chuckled and put a hand on his. A smiled plastered on her face and Natsu smiled back and intertwined his hand with hers. They shared one more kiss, and this time he put more force into it. Lucy moaned a little and let her body lean backward. Natsu smiled and licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened mouth and let his tongue met hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. While Natsu had his hands in her hair.

They broke apart for air, but soon smashed their lips together again. The movie long forgotten by the two lovers. When they broke away again he stroke her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her forehead. Lucy blushed but smiled.

"And I love you too." she retorted in a thin voice. Natsu smiled and slowly leaned down to capture her already swollen lips in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he scooped her up in his arms and started to move to the stairs. Lucy squealed and tightened her hold around his neck. "What are you doing?" she asked when he threw her in his bed when they were inside his room.

"Gain some alone time with you." Natsu purred and climbed on top of her. Now she was blushing bright red. She felt him place his lips on her neck, she moaned again. "D-don't leave any hickeys…" she whimpered. Lucy felt him smiled at her neck sucked harder at the spot. She gave up, no words would work on him now. Natsu felt her body relax, a devilish smirk formed. He opened his mouth and nibbled lightly in her soft and sweet skin. A gasp came from her and he felt satisfied with whet he had done.

"You love me, right?" he asked her. Lucy nodded. "Then, trust me."

_Saturday, 10.02am _

Lucy opened her eyes. Her body felt sore and warm. She felt someone breath in her neck. Slowly she turned around and found a shirtless Natsu lay beside her, with his arms around her. Smiling, she snuggled closer to his warm chest. He heard him hum something in his sleep. Gently she laid her hands on his upper chest and kissed the skin over his heart.

Natsu stirred and hugged Lucy closer. Then he yawned and opened his eyes. "Mornin', Luce." he said with a drowsy voice. "How do you feel?"

Lucy gave him a light peck on his nose. "Just a bit sore… but it was worth it." she said and giggled when she felt Natsu stroke her back with his hand. A peaceful moment… is always cursed to be disturbed.

"WAKE UP NATSU! TIME FOR BREAKFA-" Said boy stared at his dumbfounded father. Lucy was stiff as a rock, which made Natsu pull her extremely close to him.

"What do you want, old man?" he growled at his father, who were gaping like a fish. Luckily before they had gone to sleep after their *cough* lovely night, they had put the comforter over them.

"GRANDCHILDREN!" Igneel yelled and ran out from the room. Natsu's jaw dropped and Lucy blushed and hided her face in his chest.

"Stupid bastard, ruin the morning." Natsu cursed for himself and growled like an animal. Lucy sweat-dropped, Igneel didn't know but, he could have knocked first.

"M-maybe we should get up…" she said and smiled up to her boyfriend. Natsu snapped out from his '_I'm go kill dad somehow_' world and looked down at the blonde girl.

"Yeah." he said and started to get up. Lucy shrieked and hided under the comforter. Natsu laughed and put on his boxers fast. "Luce, you can look know." Shyly Lucy looked over the edge of the covers. A sigh of relief came from her and she started to get up from the bed. Natsu just stirred at her and she felt that and turned to him.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" he snapped out and smiled. Fast he approached her and kissed her on the lips. Lucy kissed him back, but broke away. She wanted to have som clothes on. "Go down first, I'll come after." she said and smiled. Natsu nodded and headed for the door. But before he walked out, he turned to her.

"Nice butt." he said and rushed out from the room, closing the door at the same time.

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!" he heard her yell at him. With an wide smirk on his lips, he walked down to the kitchen and saw Gray sit at the table. He looked like he hadn't slept whole night.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked the raven haired man and sat down on a chair, facing his lifeguard. Gray looked at him and a scowl formed on his face. Natsu rose an eyebrow at him.

"You two couldn't be louder, huh?" Gray asked and slammed his head down on the table with a bang. Natsu who didn't get it first looked at him with an confused look. But then he remembered. A tint of pink covered his cheeks. "You finally released what I meant?"

Natsu nodded and looked away. At that time Lucy came down and smiled at the two males. "God morning Gray." she greeted and sat down beside Natsu.

"Mornin' Lucy…" he said and yawned. Like Natsu, she rose a eyebrow. She looked at Natsu and he shook his head.

"Have I missed something important?" she asked and looked between Gray and Natsu. Gray was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"NO! Not one thing!" he burst out and smiled. Lucy gave him an suspicious look. Gray snorted and turned his head away. He wanted to sleep, sleep as long as he can. Zeng smiled at the youngsters and served their breakfast. They thanked her and started to eat. "You wanna go somewhere today, Luce?"

Lucy shrugged. She was thinking of some place they could go to. "Hmm… the mall. Yes, I want to go to the mall. I need some new garments and make-up." she said. Natsu's spine ran cold and Gray was snoring. He was sure Lucy were going to use his money… oh well, he want her to be happy.

_Caitshelter Mall, 12.54pm _

Gajeel, Loke and Gray surrounded Natsu as a shield. Actually, they shielded Natsu _and _Lucy. Since the '_Celebrity Journal_' had spread the news that those two were now a real couple. Lucy had an smile on her lips and so did Natsu as they walked hand in hand though all the shops.

"Oh look! A pet shop!" she said and pointed at the entrance to the little shop. "Please, can we go in there?" she asked. Natsu nodded and they walked inside. Dogs started to bark, cat meowing, bunnies were quiet and the fishes just bubbled. She looked around and her eyes caught something very cute and little in a cage. "Oh my god, so cute~" she squealed and picked the little puppy up and it barked happily while shaking it's tail. "Look, Natsu. Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, very cute." He said and stood beside her. He patted the dog on it's head and it wagged it's tail more. Natsu looked down at Lucy and saw her how her eyes beamed at the little puppy. "Do you want it?" he asked and put his arm around her waist.

"Yes, but you don't need to." she said and was about to let the dog down, when a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw the clerk smile at them , or maybe she smiled more at Natsu then the both.

"We want to have this little dog here." Natsu said and pointed at the puppy. Lucy's eyes widened. He was going to buy the puppy, for her? He glanced at her and gave her a smile. "Thank me later." he said and blinked at her. Lucy blushed at what he meant with his words.

_ Tokyo, Ice Island Tower, Floor 12, Room 4, 02.09pm _

Cobra blew out a cloud of cigarette fume. A white haired woman sat beside him with an glass of white wine. Cuberios laid on the floor in a ball and was quietly.

"So, what's your plan?" the woman asked and put the glass down on the little table in front of her. Cobra shrugged and inhaled on the cigarette. "You don't know?" she asked and rose a eyebrow at him.

"Jeez Angel, it's not that easy to kill someone without you being discovered." he said. Angel snorted and leaned back against the couch. She wasn't that pleased with her teammate's way to plan.

"Oh, and you're called the 'professional one'." she mumbled and crossed her arms. A angry vein popped up on Cobra's forehead. Angel saw that and smirked. "Guess we can call Midnight and let him plan all of it."

"Alright! I'll figure something out!" he yelled and stormed out from the room. Chuckling, Angel picked up the purple snake and scratched it under the chin. Cuberios eyed her but didn't do anything to get away from the white haired woman.

"Your master is such a hothead. Don't you think sp, Cuberios?" she asked and smiled at the snake. Cuberios wheezed lightly in answer.

_Star Street 43, House 17, 05.27pm _

NATSU'S POV;

I looked at Lucy while she played with her puppy. Or our puppy actually. He have pure white fur and his nose is pink and a little orange. Funny if you ask me, but Lucy thinks he is cute anyway. We haven't named him yet, so right now we call him Puppy.

"We should name him to something…" I heard Lucy said and I smiled. She looked up to me with Puppy in her arms. I crouched down to them. Puppy barked and swayed his tail while I patted him on the head. "Can you come up with something?" she asked me.

"Uhm… how about.. Plue?" I said and grinned. Lucy looked at me but then beamed in a big smile.

"That's perfect! Plue, oh it's so cute name~" she squealed and almost squished Plue to death. Lucy then let me hold him for a moment, she said she had to get a thing from the kitchen. Now when it was just me and Plue, I started to scratch him on his stomach and waved his tail. I smiled down at him and continued. "You look a father playing with his child." I glanced up and saw Lucy at the door, she smiled and approached me. I chuckled at her words.

"Yeah, maybe I do." I answered and kissed her on the cheek.

_July,__Tuesday, 11.01am _

NORMAL POV;

Natsu opened his eyes and yawned. He gazed around and noticed this wasn't his room, it was Lucy's. Something moved beside him and he looked under the cover to see Lucy lay there with one arm on his chest and between them was Plue sleeping. Natsu smiled at the sight.

"Hnn… Natsu…" Lucy said in her sleep and snuggled closer to his body. Slowly he laid his arm around her waist. A sigh escaped him when he remembered that this was their last day to be with each other. Because tomorrow Lucy start's her last year on High School and he was going to an two month trip to New York. But he have planned to let Gajeel stay here and guard Lucy. Gajeel was going to the same school as her and pretend to be her cousin.

"Luce, wake up." Natsu whispered in her ear and kissed her lips. A groan came from her before she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled down at her and pecked her again. Lucy giggled, she was happy but sad at the same time. Tomorrow she had school and Natsu were going to the U.S and will be there for two month. Natsu saw her sad look and stroked her cheek with his hand. "Hey, why so sad looking?" he asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I… I will just miss you so much." she said and felt tears fill her eyes. Natsu smiled at her and pulled her body closer to his. A squeak made him stop. Plue had waked up and tried to get away from the crushing by the two lovers. They laughed at him, he was just to cute.

"I will also miss you, Luce." Natsu said and brushed away his girlfriend's tears who had started to run down her cheeks. Plue jumped down from the bed and walked out from the room. Now he could finally close the little distance between him and Lucy. He pressed his lips against hers and rolled over so he hovered over her. "And I love you."

Downstairs, Layla was reading the news paper and sipped on her coffee. When footsteps came form the stairs. She looked up and saw Loke come down, with an tired expression. "What's wrong, Loke-kun?"

"Those two were up all night…" he yawned and sat down on a chair and then laid his head down on the table. Layla chuckled and continued to read. Soon she heard a snoring coming from the young boy. She shook her head and smiled.

Natsu and Lucy was still on the bed, kissing like this was their last day together. Actually it was, for two month will say.

"N-Natsu, we should go up." Lucy whispered to him and groaned when he licked her neck.

"Don't wanna…" he said and kissed her lips. Lucy giggled at his childishness, he could be to cute sometimes. But she didn't want to be in bed all day.

"Seriously Natsu, get off me." Natsu pouted. But he didn't want Lucy to be mad at him, so he got off her and hopped up from the bed. He grinned at her and grabbed his pants. Lucy also got up and took her clothes. After they had put their garments, they walked down hand in hand and then sat down on the couch in the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie, Natsu-kun." Layla greeted them with a smile.

"Morning mom." Lucy said and Natsu said his greeting too.

"What have you two planned to do today?" she asked the two youngsters and laid the new paper down on the table, where Loke still was snoring on. Natsu and Lucy looked him before answering.

"Well… we haven't actually planned anything." Natsu said and rubbed his neck with his hand. "Maybe can go to the beach." he looked at Lucy and she smiled at him. Plue barked and wagged his tail when he came in to the kitchen. Loke gave a startled cry and fell off the chair he sat on. Lucy, Natsu, Layla and Plue looked at him. First was it silent then everyone, except Plue and Loke, laughed.

"I didn't know you got startled that easily!" Natsu laughed and clutched his stomach. Embarrassed Loke got up from the floor and sat down on the chair again. He gave Natsu a look and pushed his glasses up.

"I wouldn't have been startled if you two love birds weren't that noisy last night." he growled. At that Natsu and Lucy got silent and a blush could be seen on their cheeks. Layla chuckled and sipped on her coffee.

_Tokyo, Nami Beach, 01.17pm _

The sun shined down at the seven youngsters was at the beach. Levi and Gajeel built a sandcastle, Gray and Cana rubbed sunscreen protection on each other and last was Lucy and Natsu, who was in the sea. But Loke? Where was he? Oh yeah, he was under a parasol and with a book in hand.

"Natsu? Where are you?" Lucy said and looked around in the water. He had been beside her just moments ago, but he was no where to be seen. "Nats- KIIIYYYAH!" she screamed. Natsu had got from the water, underneath her and now she was on his shoulders. "Let me down!" she shouted at him and clutched her arms around his head.

"Never!" he exclaimed and started to walk around in the water. Lucy shrieked and held his head tighter. Suddenly he let go off her legs and she fell down into the water. Gasping, Lucy came up to the surface. She looked up at Natsu with an death glare.

"That wasn't funny, you idiot." she mumbled and stood up. Natsu laughed and took an hold of her waist. He was about to press his lips on hers, but Lucy turned her face away so he kissed her ear instead.

"Okay, sorry Luce. I will not do that again. Promise." he apologized and smiled at her. Slowly she turned back to him. Fast he kissed her and held her tighter so she couldn't escape. Though, Lucy didn't try to escape, instead she gave in and let him take control over the kiss. After some minutes they broke apart, gasping for air. "I love you…" he whispered and kissed her forehead. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you too." Lucy said and pecked him on the cheek.

GRUMBLE~

Lucy rose a eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Are you hungry?" she asked and poked his stomach. Natsu blushed.

"Maybe…" he said sheepishly. Lucy sighed, but smiled. She took his hand and started to walk up from the water.

"Let's eat something." at that, Natsu smiled and shoved a pair of fang shaped canines. Lucy stared at them for a split second. He kind of looked like a vampire with them. She mentally shook her head. Nobody had the same form on their teeth. Not even identical twins have the same fingerprints.

Levy and Gajeel was still working on their sandcastle, or it's supposed to look like one.

"Gajeel, it's need more sand here." Levy said and pointed at a tower. Said boy nodded and put on more sand there. "So, you're going to stay here?" she asked and filled her hands with sand. Gajeel looked at her.

"Yeah, order to guard Bunny-girl over there he answered and pointed at the blonde girl. Levy smiled, she actually wanted to be more with him. She felt safe when he was around.

"Haha, babysitter Gajeel." she joked and blinked at him. Gajeel frowned and crossed his arms. That made Levy burst out in laughter. Gajeel glanced at her and started to laugh. This little shrimp weren't that bad, but she could be really annoying sometimes.

"Levy! Gajeel! Snack time!" Cana shouted and waved at them to come. Fast they stood up and ran over to their friends.

_Strawberry Street 12, House 7, 05.58pm _

Lucy let tears run down her cheeks. She didn't want Natsu to leave, not yet.

"Don't cry, I'll be back in two month." Natsu said and hugged her close. Lucy clutched on his shirt and buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"I will miss you…" she whispered. Natsu smiled down at her and stroked her hair. It pained him to se her cry, oh who he wished he could turn this trip down, but he couldn't.

"I will miss you too, Luce." he said and kissed her head. Gray cleared his throat. Natsu glanced back at him and nodded. "And I love you, deeply." he said and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her, a passionate and caring kiss. Lucy cried more but kissed back.

"I love you too… Natsu." she said when they broke away. He smiled and started to walk over to the car. Lucy winked and he waved back. She stood there till the car was gone behind the corner.

Two month, only two month and he would be holding her in his arms again.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>! **XD**

**Maybe it wasn't that surprising that Natsu had to go away somewhere for a while ^^' *awkward cough* anyway~ in the next chapter, there is going to be some shocking news ;D stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Read and Review, It'll make me happy to read what you think of this story :') **

**Love F-T-K**


	12. Chapter 12: No Air

**Hello~ chapter twelve 's up! XD**

**And sorry for late update :'( I had school… but today I had time to write, 'cuz I'm sick again, with a cold…. TT_TT**

_**bold italics **_**= someone else is singing in the song ^^ **

_Italics _**= Natsu singing XD**

**Nyahaha, I'm so cruel ;) Lucy is going to find out something… more I don't say ^^**

**Thanks To: Rose Tiger, tehehe, yes Natsu is leaving da town! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (: and the songs aren't mine either**

**Chapter Twelve: **No Air

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: <em>No Air

_Tokyo, Zeref High, Wednesday, 09.01am _

Lucy inhaled and stepped inside on the school ground. This was her last year here, and damn was she happy about that!

"Lu-chan! Over here!" Lucy turned to the right and saw Levy wink at her. She smiled and waved back while walking up to them. Gajeel was standing among them, and he had his arms crossed. He didn't like to have the stupid uniform on.

"So, Natsu is going for two month?" Cana asked and sipped on her _juice. _Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Well, we should go inside, or Aquarius-sensei will kill us." Levy said. Everyone, except Gajeel, shuddered. Last time someone came late to her lesson, oh god, they don't want to remember the poor soul's face.

"Y-you're right… I don't want her to punish me…" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself. The gang started to walk and when they got inside, it got quiet, and everyone seemed to stare at Lucy. "What's with them?" she asked and glanced to a group of girls. Cana sighed.

"They are just jealous, just because you and Natsu are together. Guess they wish they where you right now." she said. Lucy nodded. Gajeel who walked beside her, tried to look as scary as he could. And he did success. But, there was one who didn't appeared to be that frightened of him.

"Hi, Lucy. Natsu away to U.S, huh?" a green haired girl and grinned. Her name is Neon Nitto and are what you can call the 'queen' of the school. Lucy gave her a look. She didn't like Neon that much, she is always bitchy and think that she's the best.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied. Gajeel didn't like this girl either, so he took a step and stood beside the blonde girl. Neon cocked an eyebrow.

"And who the hell is you?" she asked and crossed her arms. This guy gave her the creeps, why she didn't know.

"Go and be all bitchy somewhere else, seaweed-hair." he said.

"What did you call me?" she sneered and took a step forward. "Are you defending her? Oh, I didn't know Lucy was that weak." she laughed. Gajeel's eye twitched, this little good for nothing chick pissed him off.

"People like you shouldn't exist… they are just helpless." he said. Neon gaped at him. How dare he say that to _her_? The queen of Zeref High?

"Gajeel, let's go." Levy said and took his arm and started to drag him away to theirs homeroom. Lucy and Cana followed behind.

"And why are you four late?" Aquarius asked and gave them a death glare when they walked in. Lucy apologized and so did Levy and Cana. But Gajeel didn't say a thing, he just stood there at the door with crossed arms. The blue haired teacher gazed at him. "And what do you stare at. Sit down with Levy." she growled and pointed at the petite girl. Snorting he walked over and sat down on the chair beside Levy.

"Is she always like that?" he asked in a whisper. Levy nodded, Aquarius was always like this. Except when her husband is around… she acts like a lovesick dog.

"Do you have something to say to the class, Mr. Redfox?" the teacher asked and glared at him. Gajeel shook his head. "Good, for today's math lesson, we're going to start with fractions and multiplications. You find it on page 178."

Groans and complains came from the students, but they took up their books anyway.

"Gajeel… can you help me with this?" Levy asked. Said boy looked at her and shrugged.

"Sure, what's the problem?" he leaned closer so he could se what she needed help with. Levy pointed at question 2566. "You don't know the answer?" he asked and cocked a eyebrow.

"No." she answered. How should she know to answer this? 23x3 = _y _(7/9) =_?_, what the… that is just so impossible!

"It's easy, 23x3 equals 69 and then you…" he continued and wrote down it. So it looked like this; 23x3=_69_/7/9=1.09. "There you have it."

Levy gaped at him. He had calculated it just like that… he is a smartass. No doubt about it.

_New York, Kingdom Hotel, 11.56pm _

"Finally a soft bed!" Natsu exclaimed and threw himself on the big bed in the hotel room. Loke chuckled and Gray just sighed. They had to fly all night and today to get here. And finally they were in New York.

"Well, I think we should sleep." Gray said and plopped down on his bed. Loke nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

_SNOOOOOOOREEEEEEEE_!

Startled the two guards jumped up from their beds and gazed around after the intruder. Then the sound came again, and it what then they realized it was no one but the pink haired singer who sounded like a angry volcano. Groaning, Gray and Loke laid down again and put pillows over their heads. '_This is going to be a loooong night…_' the both of them thought.

_New York, Studio/Radio/TV-Station Tower: Number 23, 10.06am _

"Welcome to New York, Natsu." a woman greeted and shook hand with said boy and sat down on a armchair. "Hope you're ready for your interview?" she asked.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm ready." he answered in perfect English. The TV interviewer looked surprised. But she smiled and gave the cameraman a wink to start the camera.

"Hello everyone, this is Evelyn Gray and this is '_Morning Guest_'. Today we have a very special guest and some of you maybe already know him as the Prince of Pop." Evelyn said and smiled, the camera man turned the camera to Natsu. Natsu smiled and winked. "So Natsu, you have traveled from Japan and now you are here, in United States and staying here for two month."

"Yeah, two month of singing, interviews, set a release date for the CD and record new songs with some artists." Natsu grinned and leaned back in the armchair. He didn't come here to just lay down, no, he was here for work.

"That sounds fun. Anyway, can I ask some things about yourself?" she asked. The camera zoomed out so both Evelyn and Natsu was visible in it.

"Sure." Natsu nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" oh, he had expected that question.

"Yup, I have one. Her name is Lucy and she is the most beautiful woman in the world." he answered and smiled. He also wondered if this where going to be sent in Tokyo.

"Oh my. That is just great, and how did you two met?"

"At a camp two months ago." Evelyn nodded and smiled. She could tell that he told this deep from his heart. He really love this girl, he really does.

"Aw, that's cute. One last question about you two. You are nineteen, soon twenty, so how old are Lucy?" she asked and put one leg over the other.

"Well, she's sixteen." he stated, maybe it sounded weird that a adult is being together with a teenage girl. But apparently Evelyn didn't seemed to be surprised.

"Ah, young love." was what she said. The camera guy smiled, he remembered how he and Evelyn met. Ah yeas, Evelyn is married to this guy and his name is Derek Gray.

_Tokyo, Strawberry Street 12, House 7, 01.13am _

Lucy walked out from the bathroom, clutching her stomach. It was the third time since yester day evening she have been vomiting. Sighing she got down to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Plue who had woke up, whined by her legs. Lucy looked down to him and smiled.

"Do you also miss him?" she asked and crouched down to the white puppy. "It's alright, he will come home soon." she said and patted him. She discussed with herself if she would stay home tomorrow if the vomiting don't stop.

"Lucy?" she looked up and saw Gajeel stand at the doorframe. He had his arms crossed and a frown was set on his face. "You know it's one in the morning?" he asked and leaned against the frame.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you up." she smiled and rose up from the floor. "I just needed a little bathroom visit." she explained and sat down on a chair. A sigh came from the black haired man.

"It's okay, but maybe you should skip school tomorrow." he said and yawned. He was utterly tired. He had heard her vomit two time this night, maybe she had got stomach bug or she had ate something funny.

"Maybe… well, let's see how I feel tomorrow." Lucy smiled and got up. Plue whined again and waved his tail. She picked him up in her arms and headed for the stairs. "Good night, Gajeel." she said and walked in to her room. Gajeel didn't move. He was in deep thought. If she didn't get better within the next few days, he will take her to the doctor.

_New York, Manhattan Mall, 01.23pm _

Natsu looked at the ring in his hand. It was beautiful, golden with three diamonds on and it had hops engraved too.

"Do you want this ring, sir?" the owner of the jewelry boutique. Natsu looked up to the man and smiled.

"Yeah, and can you wrap it in?" he asked and handed the ring over to him. The owner smiled back and nodded. A few minutes later the man came back with a little box with golden paper.

"Here you go, sir." the man handed Natsu the little box. "That will be 200 dollar, sir." Natsu thought it was rather cheap for such a beautiful ring. Gray and Loke gave each other a look and smiled.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's eat or I will die!" Natsu approached them and they where off.

_Zeref High, Class 3-3, Thursday, 09.53am _

LUCY'S POV;

God, I'm exhausted! I needed to throw up two more times this night. And it's not a stomach bug, because in that case I would lie down in my bed and have a fever right now, but I am in the classroom, sitting at my desk and trying to not fall asleep.

"Lucy Heartphilia!" my teacher voice rang through the air and I shoot up from my pose, the I-Am-Bored-To-Death-and-Tired pose.

"Hai!"

"Are you sleeping?" he asked and I felt everyone stare at me.

"N-no…" I said and bowed my head down. "I just don't feel so well."

"You should go to the school nurse, then." he said and gave me a concerned look. I nodded and rose up from my seat. I walked out form the class and heard my classmates whisper. While I was walking I thought of many things that could make me like this.

When I was outside the door, I knocked and soon I heard a female voice.

"Come in." I opened the door and I was shocked to see who it was.

"M-Mira-san?" the woman smiled at me and nodded. "Are you the nurse?" I asked and closed the door behind me.

"Yup, I got this job yesterday. Anyway, what's bring you here, Lucy-chan?" she got up from her chair and motioned me to sit down on the bed. I walked over and sat down. " Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I have vomited five times since last evening," Mira nodded and wrote down what I says on a block. She gazed up and smiled at me. "and I don't have a fever either…"

"Hm, well… I could take some blood tests and send them to the hospital. Do you want me to do that?" she asked. I nodded, I want to know what's causing this stupid thing with my stomach. Mira came with the things she needed to take the blood with. And just a few seconds later, it was done. "Now, I suggest that you should go home and rest until I got the tests back, so you don't need to come tomorrow, okay?"

"I will, and thank you, Mira-san." I sad and bowed before walking out. I sighed and headed back to my classroom. When I got inside, it was quiet, almost dead silent.

"Ah, Lucy-san you're back." my teacher said. I nodded.

"Uhm… I will go home, the nurse said I should do that." I explained and my teacher nodded. I walked up to my desk and picked up my bag. I saw Gajeel rose up from his seat.

"And Mr. Redfox, where are you going?" the teacher asked him and crossed his arms.

"Walking my cousin home? What else?" he said and threw his bag over his shoulder, I stared at him. Okay, now people was staring like idiots.

"Alright, you two are dismissed from class." I sighed silently in relief.

Gajeel and I walked beside each other. It was silence between us, a comfortable silence actually. A news paper flew right onto his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Bunny-girl!" he shouted and took the paper away from his face. He gazed at the paper and then smirked. "Aha, Natsu is already in the newspaper." I approached him and looked at it. And there he was. A big smile on his lips, some girls where in the background and looked like they were about to faint. Chuckling I shook my head.

"One month and twenty-eight days until he comes home." I said and smiled. I really miss him, his warm arms, kisses, hugs and the big smile. I felt Gajeel glance at me. "What?"

"You sure are strange." he said and started to walk. Okay, this guy punched right on my nerve.

"You stupid metal face!" I shouted and threw my shoe at him. And I struck him right in the back of his head.

"What the hell!" he yelled and rubbed his sore spot. I stuck out my tongue at him and he growled.

_New York, Kingdom Hotel, 10.32pm _

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air, air**_

_**If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away**_

_**Loosing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**_"

"_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave_

_My heart wont move, it's incomplete _

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_"

"_**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me, 'cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard to breath**_"

Natsu listened to the this song over and over again. He had recorded this one a year ago, together with Jordin Sparks. He had wrote this song for his mom, but this wasn't a personal song, like 'Vanilla Twilight'.

"Gah… I miss Lucy~" he whined and smashed his face into the pillow. At the same time Gray walked in with an sweaty face. Natsu looked up and rose a eyebrow at him. "What's with you?"

"Look outside the window…" was what Gray said before he sat down on a chair. Natsu gave him a weird face but headed to the window.

"What the!" he exclaimed and his jaw almost fell to the floor. Out there was a bunch of girls. Slowly he opened the window and he thought he went deaf. The screaming went louder, he looked back and saw Gray cover his ears. Natsu turned back to look outside the window.

_SHOFF _

_Pain. _

"_Graaah!_" Natsu clutched his side. He fell down on his knees and screamed again. Gray shoot up from his place and rushed over to Natsu.

"Natsu! Hey! What's wro-" he gasped when he blood coming from the Prince's side. "Oh god, Loke!" Gray yelled and in came the other guard.

"What happened!" Loke asked and rushed over to Natsu. Natsu screamed again and coughed. "Call a ambulance!"

_Strawberry Street 12, House 7, Friday 02.23am _

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEE-_

"Hello?" Lucy answered tiredly and she yawned.

"_Lucy… it's Gray…_"

"Gray? You know it's two in the morning here, right?" she asked and laid down on the bed. When she didn't get any response. "Is something wrong?"

"_Natsu he…_"

"He what, Gray?" she said and sat up. She didn't like the voice the black haired man had. "Gray tell me, what's wrong?" Lucy's heartbeat raced.

"_He was shot…_" he said. "_he's in surgery right now._"

_He was shot…_

_Surgery_

_Was shot_

_Shot_

Lucy didn't believe it. There is no way he could have been shot. There is no fucking way he could! "You're kidding right? He's okay? You're lying to me!" she yelled. Her door shoot open and in came Gajeel and Layla.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" he mother asked and sat down on her daughter's bed. "Lucy? Who're you talking with?"

"Natsu…" Lucy sobbed. Layla and Gajeel stared at her.

"What's wrong with Natsu-kun?" the mother of the blonde asked and stroked her daughter's hair.

"He was shot!" she cried and big tears welled down her cheeks. "Natsu was shot and now he's in surgery!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahahahaahhaha End Of Chapter Twelve XD [ short chapter, sorry for that :'( ]<strong>

**Song: "No Air" by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

**Is Natsu going to survive or die? You will find that out in next chapter :D**

**Natsu: **HEY! Why did you do that to me!

'**Cause I wanted? **

**Natsu: **You're sooooo mean! TT_TT ***sobbing in a corner***

**Oh well, see you next time~! ^^ **

**Read & Review XD**

**Love F-T-K :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Paper

**Chapter thirteen :D **

**I'm so glad that people like this FF, it really makes me glad ^^**

**Thanks To: Detective Alice, glad you want to read more ^^ **

**This chapter is really sad :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (: and the songs aren't mine either**

**Chapter Thirteen: Paper**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fukushima, Namijou Tower, Saturday 09.42pm <span>_

Hades frowned at the man in front of him.

"Didn't I told you to kill him? Not injure him!" he shouted and slammed a fist down onto the table. Cobra jumped on the couch and Cuberios wheezed.

"I-I was aiming for his head, but there was a flag in the way!" he retorted and leaned forward, still scared shitless. "So I shot him there the vital organs are!"

"But he's still alive!" Hades was now really angry. He had entrusted Cobra to do this job, but apparently he wasn't able to kill the boy. But then he got an idea. "But maybe I can still have you in my plan." Cobra gulped quietly, he didn't like the sound of how this old man spoke… not one bit.

_Tokyo, Mavis Hospital, Sunday 08.03pm_

Lucy sat outside the door and waited for the doctor to come out. Natsu was back… but he still needed help at the hospital. The bullet hadn't hit any vital organs, but he was bleeding, a lot, Gray had told her. She clutched harder on her skirt.

"Miss. Heartphilia, you can go inside." a green haired man said and stepped aside so she could walk in. Lucy nodded and rose up. "Oh by the way, I have the results for your blood tests." he added and gave her a paper. She thanked him and took it. When the door was closed behind her and she had sat down on bed beside Natsu. He looked pale and he had dark rings under his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy took his hand in hers and squeezed. "You have to wake up soon… we all miss you so much." tears rolled down her cheeks and a sniffle came from her. She didn't like this, she wanted the smiling and happy Natsu back, not wanting him to lay down in this bed. "Please, wake up." Lucy buried her face on his chest, there she could hear his the soft sound of his heart.

_BA-THUMP_

_BA-THUMP_

Lucy glanced over to the door when it was opened and in came Igneel. He looked sad, he walked over to Lucy and sat down on a chair. "How is he?" he asked and stroked his son's arm.

"I don't know… the doctor didn't say anything when he came out." she said and squeezed Natsu's hand. "I wish he could wake up…" Lucy bowed her head and sniffed. Igneel glanced at her then back to his son.

"Natsu… resembles my wife in many ways. He have her smile, kindness and strength." he said and smiled. Lucy gazed down on Natsu's face.

"But he have your facial features." she added and glanced between Natsu and Igneel. "Same nose, tanned skin, hair style, cheeks, shin, lips, but his eyes are more pointy than yours and they're almost black."

"Yeah, he got that from his mother. Beautiful black orbs and pointy." Lucy smiled. He spoke with such love towards his wife and son. "Well, let's hope he wakes up soon." Igneel said and rose up from the chair. "You want something from the cafeteria?" he asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." she said and smiled. Igneel nodded and walked out. Lucy looked at Natsu and sighed. She intertwined her fingers with his.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Hnn…" Natsu murmured and his hand twitched a little. He pried his eyes open and tried to locate where he is. The first he saw was something yellow, like Lucy's hair. Wait… "Lu…cy?" damn, his voice was hoarse and his throat was killing him. Swallowing he opened his mouth again. "… Lucy?" he said and slowly lifted his hand and touched her cheek. Lucy's eyes opened, tiredly she gazed up and was met with Natsu's smiling face.

"N.. Natsu!" Lucy flung her arms around him and cried softly. Natsu laid a hand on her back and hushed her. When she shifted a bit, he winced a little when it stung on his side. "Natsu, are you alright?" she asked and cupped his left cheek.

"Feeling a bit dizzy and tired, but anyhow, I feel perfectly fine." he smiled at her. Tears slowly slide down her cheeks and she sniffed again and laid her head down on his chest. "But there is one thing bugging me… where am I and why does my side hurt…" he stated and gazed around.

"You… don't remember?" Lucy looked at him with a curious face.

"No…"

.

.

.

"You were shot. Gray said someone tried to kill you when you was at the window with a big crowd outside." Natsu tried to think back, but he just couldn't. Everything was blurry. "I'm just glad that you are alive." she said and leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "I will just tell everyone that you're awake, okay?" she said and Natsu nodded. She smiled and got up.

Just a few minutes later the door opened and in came Igneel, with everyone behind him. "Old man…" Natsu said. Igneel rushed over to his son and embraced him, without making Natsu wince in pain.

"You got me so worried there, I thought I was going to lose you too."

Natsu's eyes softened. Slowly he returned the hug. Everyone else smiled at the scene, finally father and son made up, or sort of. "Sorry…" Natsu said and glanced at the others.

Gray, Loke, Aries, Gajeel, Levy, Cana and Lucy walked up to his bed and surrounded him. "No more trip to other countries for you." Gray said and smirked. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I know that already, ice freak."

"What did you say?"

"Ice freak, what else?"

The girls giggled at the two boys while the others just sighed and shook their heads. "They never learn to stop…" Loke said and pushed his glasses up on his nose. Gajeel and Igneel nodded in agreement.

_Tuesday, Star Street 43, House 7, 04.00pm _

"Ah, home sweet home!" Natsu exclaimed and plopped down on the couch. Lucy chuckled at his childishness but sat down beside him. Immediately he flung his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "And finally I can do this to my Luce." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Your Luce?" she asked and cocked a eyebrow. Natsu nodded. "Since when?"

"Since always. Oh, that's right." he said and reached in his jacket, which he had dropped on the couch. He fast found the little object and held it in his hand. "A present from New York." Natsu smiled when she took the box and opened it. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened and she looked at him while pointing at herself. He nodded and took the ring and put it on her third finger on her right hand.

"It's beautiful…" she sighed happily and looked at the ring. She liked the hops that was engraved on it. "Thank you, Natsu." Lucy hugged him, pecked him on the lips at the same time.

There was an comfortable silence between them. Just staying in each others arms.

"Uhm, Natsu?" Lucy broke through the silence with a shaky voice.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to read this…" she said and shoved him the paper she got from the doctor. Natsu gave her a weird face but took it anyway and started to read, aloud.

"Blood tests… everything good… positive… pregnant." he looked at her. It was just then he glanced down on the paper again and this time his eyes widened to the size of two plates. "PREGNANT!"

Lucy nodded and gave him a small smile. She knew that he would be shocked… but not that he would faint. Yup you read right, he fainted of pure shock. "Well… that went good." she mumbled and chuckled. She had already told her mom, and Layla just smiled at her. Lucy remembered what her mother had said two days ago.

FLASHBACK;

_Lucy walked down to the kitchen and stopped in front of her mom. Layla glanced up from the newspaper and smiled. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked her daughter. _

"_You know that I have vomited a few times…" Lucy started. Layla nodded and laid the newspaper away. "Well, I know why I did that." _

"_And what is it?" Layla asked. _

"_I'm… p-pregnant.." _

Silence

"_So I'm going to be a grandmother?" Lucy stared at her and gaped. She wasn't mad?_

"_W-why aren't yo-" _

"_Mad at you? Why should I? I got you when I was nineteen, and if you want this, I will give you my support." Layla smiled and motioned Lucy to come closer. "I love you so much. You decide what's happens in your life, Lucy, even if it is about a baby or that you want to move out. You're a big girl now." _

_Lucy felt tears build up in her eyes. "But what if Natsu don't want the kid?" she whispered. _

"_I'm sure Natsu-kun would never abandon you, but if he does, I'll skin him alive." Layla said in a serious voice. _

END OF FLASHBACK!

Lucy snapped back to reality when she heard Natsu make a noise before sit up from his laying position. "Natsu?"

"Huh?" he grumbled and scratched his neck. He settled his eyes on her still flat belly, then a big smile formed on his lips. "So I'm really going to be a father…" he mumbled and sighed. Natsu freaked out when she started to sob. "Whoa! What's wrong, Luce?" he asked and put a hand on her arm. Lucy shook her head and dried the tears away.

"I'm happy… because I thought you was going to be mad and go away." Natsu's eyes softened and he pulled her into his arms.

"I would never be mad at you, plus… it's my child." he said and kissed her forehead. Lucy laughed a bit at the last part. He sounded glad. Which made her happy. "I'm happy… from now on, you will have private lessons."

"Wha.. Why?" she was shocked at his words.

"Because the girls at your school will surely murder you! And I don't want that to happen!" he burst out, very childishly. Lucy giggled. Natsu grinned and leaned in for a passionate kiss, when…

"OH MY SON IS FINALLY BEING A MAN!" Igneel burst through the door into the living room and scooped the two soon to be parents in his arms. Lucy yelped in surprise while Natsu, well, he got pissed off.

"LET GO YOU OLD MAN!" Natsu yelled and punched his father in the face. Igneel gave a pained whine and crouched down to his knees. "Jeez!"

Lucy held a hand over her mouth, she tried not to laugh. But… it escaped anyway. Natsu gave her an odd expression and Igneel continued to rub his sore nose.

_08.14pm _

Natsu grinned while he stroke his hand over Lucy's bare and flat belly. She put her hand over his.

"Wonder what gender it's going to be." he said. Lucy chuckled, he already wondered.

"Does it really matter with gender? I don't really care, as long as the baby is healthy and well being." Lucy said and leaned against his shoulder. Natsu nodded.

"But if it's a girl, she will be named Akina."

"That's was your mother's name, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it means; Spring Flower." he said and squeezed her hand. "Suit very well if she is going to be born in April." Natsu added. Lucy glanced at him, he looked so happy but still said at the same time. Slowly she reached her hand up and laid it on his cheek.

"If it is a boy, he will be named Natsuko; Child of Natsu does it mean." Natsu's eyes widened, then he smiled and kissed her.

"Perfect." Natsu wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Easy, your injury still hurts." Lucy said and flicked his forehead. He pouted. He looked so cute when he did that.

"VOFF!" Plue barked beside the bed and wanted to come up. Natsu and Lucy looked down at him and laughed, before lift him up on the bed.

_Tokyo, Jaaku's Weapons & Bullet, 08.16pm _

Cobra, with Angel and Cuberios, walked inside the weapon shop. The owner, Mr. Jaaku, looked up from a magazine. A smile plastered.

"Looking for something special?" he asked and got up from the chair behind the desk. Cobra nodded. Angel didn't pay much attention, and Cuberios wheezed.

"Yeah, bullets, deadly bullets actually." he said and shoved his hands in the pockets. Mr. Jaaku smile grew wider.

"Then you're lucky. I got a package with DUMDUM bullets."

"DUMDUM bullets?" Cobra asked, now he wanted to know what was so special about those bullets."

"Yes, when the bullet is inside the body, it explodes, which leave huge damage inside the body and the target will die." Mr. Jaaku explained and held out a box, filled with those extremely dangerous bullets.

"And how much do they cost?" He asked the owner.

"100yen each box."

"Then I take two." Cobra said and gave him the money. Mr. Jaaku nodded and walked over to pick up another box. Angel approached him and a smirk was plastered on her lips.

"I told you this was a good shop." she said and crossed her arms. Cobra just snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter Thirteen! XD [it was short again… ^^' ]<strong>

**Natsu survived and does who maybe got a bit confused and wondered why he was back in Tokyo, is because he got surgery in New York, but had to go home for more additional treatment. (: and now Natsu knows that Lucy is pregnant with his child XD **

**In next chapter, there has gone some weeks since Natsu came back... and Lucy's belly is showing off, a tiny little bit ;)**

**Read & Review, it's pure happiness to read what you think of this story :3**

**Love F-T-K**


	14. Chapter 14: It's Tiny

**Yay! Chapter fourteen is up :D and I'm sorry for late update ): but now I'm all back with insperation :D oh and one thing! On Thursday I'm going with my dad on deer-hunting.. Just so you know, so there is not going to be a update that day ^^ **

**Thanks To: FT89, Rose Tiger, ashley-myth and Alliriana for reviewing to chapter thirteen, you four did me really happy :'3 **

**You may not understand them, but listen to 'Mange Bjuder' ( translation: Mange Offers) by Mange Makers ^^ I can translate it if you want, just ask me and I will put it up in the next chapter (:**

**I think it's really fun to read you guys reviews ^^ and Happy New Year! **

**Link To Mange Makers song (music video) 'Mange Bjuder': **h t t p : / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m / w at c h ? v = d - j F o i a 8 o Q**(delete spaces)**

**Like I said in last chapter, there have gone some weeks, just so you know (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does ;) and the songs aren't mine either :D **

**Chapter fourteen: It's Tiny...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tokyo, Star Street 43, House 7, Monday 11.45am <span>_

Gray, Loke, Gajeel and Natsu sat on a couch and celebrated. For what? Oh, you can guess.

"Didn't know you had it in you, fire boy!" Gray said and threw a arm around Natsu and gave him a brotherly hug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked, the rave haired man just laughed. Loke and Gajeel opened their beers and drank down a bit of it. With a bit, almost half of the beer can.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Loke asked. Natsu leaned back against the couch and smirked.

"Don't know… maybe I didn't want to." he answered. The three guards shrugged. The door opened and in came a sleepy Lucy, with Plue in her arms.

"Mornin'…" she mumbled and yawned. Natsu glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked over to sit down beside him. Her tummy had grow, but just to a little bulge.

"Hey, how ya' feeling?" Lucy leaned against him, hoped that was a good answer. She was dead tired. She had felt sick all night. "Tired?" she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Well, you can't sleep so long, Bisca is coming at two." Gray said and teasingly smirked at her. Lucy grumbled something and snuggled closer to Natsu. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held it there.

"Don't pick on her, she is tired." Natsu said and glared at Gray. Gray himself backed away a little. Gajeel chuckled while Loke pushed up his glasses. This was a normal morning, until a certain 'old man' comes and ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

"NATSU!" Igneel shouted. A angry vein popped up on said boy's forehead.

"What!" he hissed and rose up from the couch. Igneel stopped in his tracks and smiled widely at his son.

"You and I need father 'n' son privacy!" he exclaimed, grabbed Natsu by his collar and ran out from the room.

The others looked at them with amused expression. Except Lucy, she had fallen asleep on the couch. They sweat-dropped and shook their heads.

_Somewhere In The House _

Igneel sat down on a couch in 'his' room so he faced his son. Natsu scowled and crossed his arms. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked and leaned back against the sofa.

"I wanted you to know that I'm leaving for a while."

Natsu's eyes widened. He was leaving, again?

"W-why?" he stammered. His father have to be kidding, he just came back and now he's leaving.

"Because… I have some business to take care of." Igneel answered and sighed. "Take care of Lucy and your child, okay?"

Natsu was speechless. The only thing he could do at that moment, was just giving a nod. "But what's the 'business' thing?" he asked after some minutes of silence. Igneel smiled, he knew Natsu was going to ask why.

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you when I get back." he said and stood up. Natsu gazed after him when he walked out. Well, he shouldn't be that surprised… his father did the most strangest things in the world, sometimes…

_Tokyo, Oracion Seis Clubhouse, 12.13am _

"Hey Midnight, don't just sit there! Come over here and have a drink!"

Midnight sighed and got over to the table there his friend, Racer, sat at. "What do you want?" he asked and sat down. Racer laughed and shoved a glass to him.

"Cobra wanted to know if you wanted to help him kill someone very special." he said and leaned over the table, with a smug grin. "He have bought your favorite bullet." Racer whispered and his smirk grew wider when he saw Midnight glance at him with interested eyes.

"DUMDUM bullets?" Midnight asked. Racer nodded and leaned back against the chair.

"Angel and he was to Jaaku's and bought it. 200yen for two boxes. Pretty cheap." Midnight just rolled his eyes.

"Everything at Jaaku is cheap." he stated and took a sip on the beer. "And I thought that Cobra already had finished Dragneel off."

"No, he shot him, but he didn't die of the damage. Hades is extremely irritated about that." Racer said and sighed, Cobra had looked kind a scared when he came out from the office. "Well, with this new ammo, the little Dragneel will surely die." he laughed. Midnight smirked a bit.

"Yeah… he will die, painfully."

_Natsu's House, 03.23pm _

Lucy groaned, she hated this… home schooling. But it was actually easier to concentrate when you're alone with the teacher. No angry eyes digging holes in your back.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, Lucy." Bisca said and smiled at the teenage girl. Lucy nodded and organized her things.

"Bye, Bisca-san!"

"Sayonara, Lucy." the green haired home teacher said and winked before driving away. Squealing in joy, she ran up to Natsu's, no _their,_ bedroom, flung the door opened, startled Natsu and last jump onto his back.

"HMPFGH!" All air flung out from him, luckily Lucy got off him before he got suffocated to death. "Luce… you almost killed me." he choked out and breathed in and out sometimes to ease the pain in his lungs.

"Sorry, but I missed you." she said and pouted.

"I am here, not in Africa." he sweat-dropped. But soon he smiled and pulled her into him. Lucy gazed up to him and smiled back. Their lips sealed each others. No words need to tell the two of them of much they loved the one, body language was perfectly understandable.

They broke apart and laid down beside each other. But Natsu fast to lay on his side and put a hand on his girlfriend's stomach. He could feel the tiny bulge down her belly bottom. He sighed, happily, and laid his head down on Lucy's chest, hearing her heart soft pumping sound. "I think it's going to be a boy." Lucy said after some moments. "An little Natsuko."

Natsu smiled and rubbed his thumb on her skin. "You think so?" he asked, still rubbing his thumb.

"Yeah, I think so." she said and smiled down, running a hand through Natsu's soft hair.

There was a silent moment between them. "Luce…" Natsu murmured, a snore came short after. Lucy chuckled, he could fall asleep really fast.

_Tokyo, Doragon Park, 04.32 _

Igneel walked over to a bench, but was stopped in his action by a cough behind him. Turning around he was met with a toothy grin.

"Yo!" the person greeted and laid a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "How's goin'?" Igneel smirked back. So he knows this person.

"Metallicana, long time no see." he greeted back. Still there was more foot steps coming. "And hello to you too, Grandine." he said and smiled at the white haired woman.

"Hello, gentlemen." she said, stopping in front of them. "And congratulations to you, Igneel-san." Metallicana didn't get a thing, why did she congrats Igneel.

"What's with the congratulation thing?" he asked and rose a eyebrow. Grandine sighed. Igneel just laughed.

"My son is going to be a father." the red haired man said and flung a arm around Metallicana's shoulders. The black haired man's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Didn't know he had it in him." Grandine chuckled.

"Actually it's my niece who's pregnant with his child." she said and sat down on the bench.

"Do you mean Lucy? But she is like sixteen!" Metallicana almost shouted out.

Igneel scratched his neck in a simple gesture, while Grandine crossed her arms and smiled. "Yeah, but they want to have this baby. And they have already decided on names; Akina if it's a girl and Natsuko if it's a boy." Igneel said, a proud grin on place.

Metallicana nodded and smiled softly. '_Wonder when Gajeel is ready to have a girl, damn son, you take to long time!_' he thought, cursing over his son quietly to himself.

"But it's one thing I want your help with." Igneel said with a serious face. "I'm going to Germany for four month. But I want you two to protect Lucy, I have a feeling that something is going to happen." he continued. Grandine was silent for a moment.

"Why are you going there?" she asked. "You came back here a month ago, adding some days."

"Personal business." he muttered, his eyes desperate and seemed to have fire lit them up. Metallicana nodded, understanding. Grandine uncrossed her arms, smiling a bit sadly.

"Good luck over there then." Metallicana said and patted his friend on the back. Igneel smiled a little to him. Grandine walked over to them, giving a death hug.

"GRAN…DINE… CAN'T… BREATH!" the both men choked and tried to catch their breath when she let them go. They nodded to each other before they separated and walked away in different directions.

_Three Months Later, November 10, Tuesday 12.56am _

"Here is your little baby." the doctor said and pointed at the picture on the ultrasound screen. Natsu's eyes widened, he had never seen something like that before.

"It's tiny.." he said, his eyes focused on the screen. Lucy chuckled at him, he looked like a child in a candy-shop, except that he didn't drool. The doctor also smiled.

"I have never seen such a young couple being happy for having a child in early age. It's amuse me, really." the doctor said. Lucy smiled.

"Well, I _was_ nervous to tell this hot-head here, but I didn't really have to worry." she laughed when Natsu gave her a glare. The doctor chuckled. "Oh and you should have seen his dad, haha." again she got a glare from her boyfriend.

The doctor smiled at the two, they were already like a married couple. "Oh yeah, do you want some pictures of your baby?"

"Yeas thank you." Natsu said, grinning proudly. Lucy laid her hand on her belly when the doctor walked out from the room to get copies from the ultrasound. Natsu's lips formed into a soft smile, slowly he laid his hand over hers. "Just five more month.." he whispered. Lucy nodded, just some month more and they would see their little baby.

"Here you go." the doctor came in and handed the pictures.

"Thanks, doctor Fried." Lucy said, taking the pictures in her hand. Natsu took one picture and looked at it, his already wide smile got even bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter fourteen! :D <strong>

**In the next chapter I promise that serious stuff will happen ^^ just give me two days and the chapter will be out on Tuesday, maybe Monday if I'm really fast :D**

**Read & Review, I enjoy your comments, and love it when I know you read the story :') **

**Love F-T-K**


	15. Chapter 15: Germany FBI

**Chaaaapteeer fifteen is up! **

**Soo the chapter was updated today 'cause I woke up with my little brother screaming and jumping on me.. After I shoved him off me and slammed the door closed I got an idea of what I should write XD so a little thanks to my lil'bro ;) **

**Thanks to: **_**Detective Alice**_**, **_**Rose**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**xAnimeLuv**_** for reviewing :D **

**Yeah, well.. I thought of maybe three or five more chapters after this one ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D and the songs aren't mine either :D **

**Chapter fifteen: Germany FBI**

* * *

><p><em><span>December 25, Star Street 43, House 7, 10.03am Saturday <span>_

Natsu woke up from his slumber of Lucy wincing in pain beside him. Startled he sat up in the bed and looked at her. "Are you alright, Luce?" he asked, laying his hand on her shoulder. Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked really hard." she said, relaxing when the little one stopped with it's kicking. "Guess he is going to be strong like you." chuckling she laid back down on the mattress.

"Only four month left.. Where did the time fly out to?" he asked and laid a hand on Lucy's swollen belly. She shrugged, indeed the time had passed through really fast.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You do remember that you're airing live at the radio-station today, right?"

.

.

.

"DAMN! I forgot about that!" jumping out from the bed he changed into his daily garment, rushing into the bathroom brushing his teeth in record time, fixing his hair, running out from the room but first giving Lucy a goodbye kiss, then he was gone.

"Oh dear.." Lucy sighed. If she is going to need take care of Natsu _and _the baby two in one all the time.. Hopefully Natsu doesn't have any work when the baby is born. "Ah, I might as well go up." she said to herself and got up from the bed, put her morning robe on before walking out from the room.

"Ah, good morning Igneel-san." Lucy said when she passed the older man. She stopped in her tracks. "Igneel-san!" she threw her hands up in the air on surprise. Said man grinned.

"Hiya Lucy-chan." he greeted her, glancing down to her belly. "You have grown since I last saw you." he stated and laughed at Lucy's flustered face.

"Uhm.. Yeah.." she said, smiling a little. "Want to eat breakfast?" Igneel nodded and followed the blonde girl down to the kitchen, there Zeng was cooking bacon, eggs and omelet with cream-cheese. "Good morning, Zeng-san."

"Ah good morning Lucy-san and to you too Igneel-sama." Zeng greeted them and pu out the food on the table. "Maybe I should put on the radio?" the old lady asked. Lucy nodded, giving a smile.

"_Merry Christmas Tokyo! Hope you have been nice this year. Today in 'Live Morning Voice' we have a very special person with us._" a man's voice sounded from the internet radio. "_Welcome the one and only Natsu Dragneel!_"

"_Thank you, Ichiya. It's really great to be here._" Natsu's voice came now. Lucy smiled and started to eat the food while listening.

"_Soo, what song do you plane to sing to everyone in this lovely Christmas morning?_"

"_Silent Night, it has been my favorite song since I was just a toddler._" Igneel chuckled, remembering how mad that idiot of son could get when he didn't hear that song before bedtime.

"_You had made your own cover to the song, am I right?_" Ichiya asked, a small laugh came from Natsu.

"_Yeah, but nothing can replace the original._"

"_True true, you want to begin after you had said some greetings to your family?_" the radio man asked.

"_Yes, merry Christmas to my wonderful girlfriend Lucy and idiot to father, Zeng-san and of course everyone else._" Lucy heard Igneel snort, chuckling she glanced over to him.

The sound of a piano playing flew out in the kitchen, filling the air with an calm atmosphere.

"_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant so, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly, peace…_

_Sleep in heavenly.. Peace._" Lucy saw Zeng drying away some tears with an tissue, she had a reason to do it, Natsu's voice was calm and slow. It really sounded beautiful.

"_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of god, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from, thy holy face _

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus lord.. at thy birth_

_Jesus lord at thy… birth._" the piano played the end of the song, after the instrument had stopped there was a sniffle coming from the radio.

"_That was really.. *sniff* beautiful, Natsu-san._" Ichiya's sobbing voice sounded.

"_Thank you._" Natsu thanked him with a laugh.

_Fukushima, Namijou Tower, December 25, 06.24pm _

Hades smirked when he turned the radio off. Cobra sat in a couch opposite from the man. "Perfect!" the one-eyed man shouted, making Cobra jolt a little.

"What's perfect, sir?" the snake-man asked, trying to make his voice sound steady.

"His father is back in town, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Plus that little Lucy is pregnant with Dragneels baby. Killing her means killing the next generation!" laughing Hades clapped his hands together. Cobra wanted to throw up, he might be a bad person but murder a young pregnant girl? That was to go over the line.

"But Hades-sama.. Isn't it a bit harsh to kill a young woman?" he asked carefully.

"It may look so, Cobra, but I want the Dragneels gone from earth." Hades said, his face now determined expression. "Doesn't matter if it's a young girl or child, they shall disappear from earth." Cobra swallowed thickly, it felt like he had a lump in the throat. "Or do you say you won't do it?"

Furiously he shook his head. "No no no, I will do it…" he said, bowing down before making his leave out from the room. He took the elevator down to the bottom floor, and there he saw a man with wild spiky dark orange hair.

"There you are." Loke said, motioned him to come over to him. Cobra glanced to his sides before walking over to the man.

"What?"

"Information, now." he demanded in a low voice. Cobra's eyes twitched in a irritation.

"Can't you be nicer to your brother, _Onii-san_?" Cobra asked, flashing a teasing smirk. Now it was Loke's turn to do a irritated twitch with the eye.

"No, just give me the info." he snarled.

"Alright alright!" the wine-red haired man said angrily, shoving away Loke's hand that had gripped his collar.

"Then start speak."

_Back To Natsu's House_

"Merry Christmas, Luce." Natsu said, handing her a present. Lucy smiled widely while she opened the paper covered box.

"Oh thank you, Natsu." she sighed happily at the book in her hands. It was 'Beautiful Dead, Phoenix's Book'. She have the three first books and finally she have everyone. She pecked his cheek and handed him a present as well. Natsu slowly opened his gift, a smile plastered on his face when he saw what he had got from her.

"That's the scarf I wished for." he said, wrapping the white scarf around him. The item looked like the fabric was made of scales from a dragon or another lizard race. "Love you Luce." Lucy earned a kiss on the lips from him. Blushing when the two adults and friends around them made kiss sounds with their lips. Natsu just laughed at them, while Lucy hided her face in Natsu's warm chest.

"Here is a gift from me and Layla." Igneel said and put down a rather big wrapped box in front of them. Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other before taking the paper away slowly. Their eyes widened when they saw what it was.

"T-thank you.." Natsu gaped, which made everyone laugh.

"Yeah, thank you everyone." Lucy said with tearful eyes while she looked at the box with a stroller on it. Natsu helped Lucy take the stroller out, it was white with sun blocker, adjustable handles, a small box underneath and where the baby was supposed to lay was a plush toy dragon and tiger. "It must have cost very much.." Lucy said, looking at the soon to be grandparents.

"No, it was pretty cheap for being a brand new one." Igneel smirked at the two youngsters. Layla smiled softly at them, remembering how her sister Grandine was when she was told that she was pregnant with Wendy.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" a cheering voice came from the hallway. Gajeel froze in his place, he now who's voice that was..

"Hi, we aren't late are we?" Grandine asked, taking her jacket of. Metallicana did the same thing and then walked over his son.

"Yo, brat." everyone in the room sweat-dropped, nice way to say hello to your own son, they thought. Gajeel stared at older man, Levy did the same thing since she sat beside him. Metallicana now noticed the blue haired girl and smiled down to her. "Name is Metallican Redfox, nice to met you miss.."

"Ah, McGarden, Levy McGarden." Levy politely said, shaking hands with the man. Gajeel snorted, crossing his arms. Levy elbowed him in the ribs, making him wince a little.

"Would you stop that, damn shrimp?" he hissed, earning another elbow, from his father this time.

"Don't call a beautiful woman shrimp, binky-lover!"

"Wha-what!" everyone laughed, they knew very well a other father and son who was like that.

_ Fukushima Central Park, 07.30pm _

Loke wanted to kill that damn Hades right there and now. "He's going to kill Lucy because she is bearing Natsu's child! And how did he now that?"

"Racer almost beat the crap out of their personal doctor.." Cobra sighed, remembering how Racer laughed at how scared the doctor was. Loke gave an angry exhale. "I think Hades have gone overboard with this.. Maybe we should call the police?" Loke shook his head.

"No, we can't let the police interfere in this.." Loke said fast, making Cobra close his mouth. "It's one thing I want to know."

"About what?"

"Do know _when_ Hades is going to make his move?"

"Probably on the day the baby is born.. All the Dragneels is going to be there." Loke's spine ran cold, Hades must be stopped before that.

"One more thing I want to know about." Loke said, crossing his arms. "You were the one who shot Natsu in New York, right?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Did you miss the vital organs on purpose?"

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"There was small children in the crowd! You know I have a soft spot for kids!" Cobra exclaimed at his brother. Loke sighed and pushed up his glasses on his nose.

"Good you have that spot." he said.

_Igneel's Room_

Natsu sat beside his father on the couch in the room. "So why did you go to Germany?" the pink haired boy said. Igneel sighed, he had no choice but tell him.

"I work in the Germany FBI force." he said. Natsu stared at his father. "Take a picture, it last longer." he laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "I even was a guard when you were there in February."

"You.. what?" Natsu thought he was just joking around. "But.. but I.."

"Didn't recognize me?" Natsu nodded. "Well.. I will tell you more tomorrow, Lucy might miss you right now." Igneel said, patting his son's back. Natsu glanced down at his father.

"Welcome back, dad." he whispered when he had closed the door and inside the room sat a smiling Igneel.

"Where did I lay my camera?" he suddenly said, scratching his head he looked around the room before he caught something white under the bed. Crouching down on his knees he saw Plue laying under, and he was chewing on something. "Plue?" the white puppy turned his head and in his mouth was..

"DON'T EAT MY CAMERA YOU DAMN DOG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, end of chapter six, I hope it was a bit more serious this time (except the end) :D<strong>

**Song: 'Silent Night' cover by Justin Bieber.. I didn't find any other male artist who sang the song like him B| btw I love JB! **

**I'm pissed of at my brothers.. I want** **to play on their Xbox, but nooo I can't! 'Cause it's not for girls.. Here is a little scene what happened last time I wanted to play with them:**

**Me: Can I play Assassin Creed with you two? 8D**

**Bothers: Noo… *not leaving sight of the screen***

**Me: Why noot? D: **

**Oldest brother: You're to small for it. **

**Middle brother: Yup, to small.**

**Me: I'm fifteen not five!**

**Brothers: Same thing. **

**Me: B| .. you two are cruel…**

**Youngest brother: *stands beside her* can I play with you then?**

**Older Brother: Ofc you can. 8D**

**Middle brother: Who do you want to be?**

**Youngest brother: YAY! **

**Me: But he's eleven! D8 **

***brothers ignoring her***

**Me: T_T it's no fair..**

**Well, like you can see I have two older brothers and one younger.. They are cruel to me but love me either way.. They just doesn't show it so clearly XD plus my bigger brothers is twins, identical twins actually :P lolz my friends and their friends is still having problem to see the difference between them (which is really hard to see -.-')**

**Read & Review, love your comments, it's making me stronger to write more :D**

**Love F-T-K :3**


End file.
